


Harry Potter: The True Sorcerer

by Doman1112



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doman1112/pseuds/Doman1112
Summary: In the world where Dumbledore is more forthcoming about his plans, and Harry is a more powerful wizard, and is much more studious. How will the events unfold. What adventures will Harry and his friends have. Some canon but mostly AU story - I added a pairing because I totally believe that "Harmony" should have happened, and it eventually will.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	1. That Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing anything, ever. Any reviews appreciated!  
> We are just starting off and laying the groundwork. I have much more written but none of it is publishable! I tidied Chapter 1 and  
> want to see what you guys think.  
> I plan to take this through Harry's time at Hogwarts. With some canon but very much AU. I want to expand on the lore of the magical world that J.K Rowling created.  
> ***  
> Characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling I am but a mere hobbyist that wanted to put his thoughts out there.

_Halloween, Dumbledore’s Office_

As Halloween celebrations took England by a storm, a man, an incredibly old man you would probably say if you saw him, sat at his desk. Perusing documents with a frightening intensity. Every now and again he would get up and pace around his office with his hands folded behind his back as he stood tall looking almost regal. It was of course trepidation that made him abstain from joining in the usual celebrations. The reason behind his obvious feeling of apprehension was that this man was no other than Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts. Leader of the light. Currently, the leader of the opposition fighting the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore was going over plans and schemes that he has put it in place in order to defeat the Dark Lord.

As he was pacing, his face suddenly looked fearful. A sense of dread washed over him. He has remembered a location that he should not be able to recall. No, and yet Albus Dumbledore now remembers the location of Godric’s Hollow – the residence of James and Lily Potter, and their young boy Harry.

‘No..’ – He murmured quietly to no one in particular. ‘Fawkes! Take me to them now!’

And in a blinding fiery flash of light Dumbledore disappeared holding the tail of his phoenix Fawkes. He knew that the only way for him to remember Godric’s Hollow was for the Fidelius charm to fail. Only reason that would happen was with James and Lily’s death.

_Godric’s Hollow_

The scene in front of Albus’ eyes. He could never describe it. Not matter how long he stood and stared at it wide-eyed. Where the house should stand, there was a ruin. It looked as if it caved in on itself. Whatever magic was imbued into its walls failed – or was overpowered.

Albus could not delay the inevitable any longer. Taking his wand out he began moving slowly towards the house. Soundlessly stabilising the house with magic to preserve what remains of it.

He first came across James, lying lifeless on the ground. Covered by debris of the first floor and tiles from the roof.

‘I’m sorry James, I promised to do all I could do protect you and your family. I failed’ – Dumbledore spoke quietly as he knelt down to clear the rubble and to close James’ eyes. ‘Farewell, dear friend.’

He knew where Lily would be. Her maternal instincts would have sent her to little Harry. She’ll be by his side.

Harry’s room was the last remaining location still intact on the first floor. Dumbledore made his way to the door. What he saw made him gasp. Pieces suddenly started fitting together. His eyes fell to Lily, her eyes showed no sings of life as she lay next to the cot. Darting across the floor, he saw tattered remains of a black robe.

‘What happened here Tom?’ He asked quietly as he moved across the room. Slowly, he did not want to frighten the child.

For Harry Potter sat quietly in his cot, his face covered in tears – the boy probably cried himself hoarse, could not make another noise. If seeing Harry alive was not a shock to Dumbledore, the fact that he was surrounded by raw magic was. He fell to his knees upon reaching the cot, he could not hold it in any longer. Despair was threatening to take him over if not for the slimmer of hope he felt seeing Harry alive.

‘Lily, oh Lily. What you did, whatever you did. It saved him. But you knew that he would have to face him again. I will do what I can, I promise, all I can to make him ready, when the time comes. He needs a childhood; he needs to grow up without our world poisoning him with its backwards ideals’

He looked back at Harry, noticing a scar – in a shape of a lightning bold on his forehead.

‘So this…’ He mused quietly as he reached in to pick Harry up as he has done so many times in the past.

Harry instinctively put his hands up and let himself be lifted from the cot. The magic that surrounded him seemed to realise that he is now safe and retreated. It did not disperse as Albus expected. It retreated into Harry.

‘You are full of surprises my boy’ – Albus told little Harry with half a smile. ‘Let’s take you to Hogwarts and have Poppy look you over’

‘Hmm, Anti-apparition wards, though I doubt that would have saved you’ – He spoke back to the house.

A loud pop! and Albus turned around pointing his wand straight at the eyes of a man who appeared at the gates to the house.

‘Sirius! What have you done?!’

It looked like a fire was lit inside of Albus Dumbledore, he suddenly looked taller. He had this aura around him, aura of power. It is common knowledge that Albus Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world – seeing him like this, it would terrify even the foolhardiest Gryffindor.

‘Dumbledore… I… sorry… I… need to catch a rat!’ – Sirius was stuttering, he was shaking, the words coming out of his mouth made little sense. As Albus was about to apprehend him, Sirius twisted on the spot and disappeared.

‘How could you Sirius? Your best friend.’ – Albus sighed as he wiped a tear way.

He looked back at the house. There was nothing to salvage he would take Harry to Hogwarts and come back to deal with James and Lily. He sent his Patronus to the Ministry – ‘Voldemort is gone. Vanquished by Harry Potter’

With that he reached the gate and twisted on the spot Dumbledore apparated away with little Harry.

_Hogwart’s Hospital Wing_

A stern-looking elderly woman burst through the doors of the hospital wing. Having spotted Albus standing there she was about to launch her many questions at him. That was until she noticed Madam Pomfrey reading vitals of none other but James and Lily’s son. She stopped and raised her hands to her chest.

‘Albus! It is true then? Owls have been flying in with the news for the past hour! What happened? How? Are Lily and James…’

Albus just gave a small nod towards his deputy headmistress. In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, Minerva McGonagall started crying – even Albus looked uncomfortable.

‘I just can’t believe it. They were so young, and now little Harry is all alone.’ She sobbed standing over an empty bed.

‘Albus what will happen to Harry now? Where will he go? I could…’

‘No Minerva, Harry will go to his last remaining family. Lily’s sister, Petunia. I have yet to go speak with her and her husband.’

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Minerva from interrupting.

‘It is important that Harry goes to live with his aunt. Lily… she performed a ritual. It’s what protected Harry when Voldemort went to kill him’

‘A ritual? What sort of ritual can stop the killing curse Albus?’

‘There isn’t one.’

‘Then how…’

‘The ritual required Lily’s willing sacrifice. It then imbued Harry with her magic and the Potter family magic. It was how, when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry, the accidental outburst of magic upon seeing his mother collapse lifeless on the floor in front o him rebounded the killing curse towards Voldemort himself. Harry was still surrounded by this magic when I arrived it was keeping him safe.’

‘Albus, you speak as if magic was sentient! For goodness sake he is just a babe! How could he have enough power to stop an unstoppable curse?!’

‘Dear Minerva, isn’t magic sentient? Isn’t it a force that we as wizards and witches are so privileged to be able to control? Is it not our intent that allow us to take the magical energy that’s within us and direct it outwards? Yes, magic did protect Harry. It will continue to protect him from ill-intent if he lives under Petunia’s roof. For as long as he can call that place a home. He will be safe there from those on the outside wishing him harm.’

‘There are still those that follow Lord Voldemort. Those who believe he has not died, and they are correct’

‘You mean…’

Albus just nodded as he continued.

‘That is right, he will be back. Until then Harry will live with his family in the muggle world. I will personally explain to him – tell him that he’s a wizard and tell him about his parents.’

‘Poppy?’

‘He’s ok Albus. Not a scratch on him, apart from that awful scar. There is nothing I can do about it – the magic inside it is keeping me from closing it. If I cannot close it, I can’t make it disappear’

‘I didn’t expect that you would Poppy. He will have that scar his whole life. But scars are useful reminders. I will take him to Petunia now.’

‘Albus? May I?’ She took Harry into her arms. ‘Bye Mr Potter. I will see you back in this castle in 10 years.’ She sniffled as she handed Harry back to Albus Dumbledore.

‘I will see you tomorrow Minerva. Good night Poppy’

With that Albus Dumbledore walked out of the infirmary with Harry on his arm. He hated the thought of leaving Harry with Petunia. Knowing full well her attitude towards magic. She shunned her sister for it.

‘I do hope that putting a bind on your core will keep your accidental magic from flaring up too much. It is the least we can do not to antagonise your relatives even more.’ He thought to himself as he carried Harry out of the castle.

‘I am terribly sorry Harry; you might not be happy where I’m about to take you, but you will be safe. It is the right thing to do. I hope you will be able to understand that when I see you next time’

Albus sighed as he reached the edge of the wards. Twisting on a spot he disappeared with an audible pop.


	2. Privet Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small insight into life at Privet Drive and into Harry's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! More groundwork. I promise the pace will pick up when
> 
> Harry gets onto the train. Until then I hope you enjoy and stick around.
> 
> I have decided to leave out the years between Harry being left at Dursleys
> 
> and being told. Those will be explained as he opens up to his friends.
> 
> Nothing much really happens here, I hope to have the next chapter by the end of today.
> 
> It needs a lot of editing unfortunately!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> All characters and this particular magical world belong to J K Rowling

_No 4 Privet Drive_

The image of the immaculate dining room of Mr & Mrs Dursley's home was currently being tarnished, at least in their eyes, by a bespectacled, bearded, old man wearing purple robes. This man was Albus Dumbledore.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley were woken up at 3am, not by the screams of their son Dudley but by a loud knock on their front door. The knocking was relentless and eventually a very grumpy couple made their way down to open the door. Only to be greeted by their worst fear. A _freak_ on their doorstep!

'Ah Petunia, I trust you remember me? This must be your husband Vernon. It is a pleasure sir. I wish the reason for my visit was not so distressing. Mind if I come and explain why I'm here?'

Without waiting for their permission, Albus Dumbledore strode into the house and found his way into the dining room where he sat down and waited for his hosts to do the same.

The news he gave them seemed that have no emotional effect that Albus expected. Petunia lost her sister, yet she sat there, not shedding a single tear. They were then outraged when the topic turned to the young Harry. That lasted until Albus raised his voice.

'The dark wizards who were after Harry will be back! They will continue to look for him and will use any means necessary to get to him. By living with you, the protection will extend over your household – your family.' Albus tried to reason with them, but the thought of having one of them under their roof was too much.

'Please understand. These people, you would call them terrorists. They thrive on causing pain. They will find you just because Petunia is related to Lily – they will torture you for information that you would not be able to give them. You have a son. You must realise that this is for your own good as much as it is for Harry's.'

That was the last thing that Albus said. They have been sat around the dining table for many minutes now. No one saying a word. Petunia, her face pale, her eyes piercing through the table. She barely moved since hearing Dumbledore's words. Vernon alternating between pale and purple – terrified, but his anger rising and falling as he mulled over the situation.

Finally relenting the couple looked at each other and nodded.

'We will take him in. But we do not want any more of your kind here. No unexpected visitors… wearing robes and what not! The neighbours would talk, and we'd be ridiculed!' Petunia's shrill voice made Albus sigh with relief. Harry would be able to call this place a home. That is a start.

'Thank you. I will leave little Harry with you now. We have handled the necessary paperwork our way. You will not get questioned as to how or why you are raising another child. Stick to the story that his parents died, and you were appointed his guardians.'

Albus lifted Harry and gave him one last look. Softly telling him

'I will see you again Harry when the time is right. When you are ready to learn about our world and about what happened.'

He handed Harry over to Petunia and made to leave.

'Good bye Petunia, Vernon' – He nodded at them both and walked out of their house.

Looking back at number 4 Privet Driver, Albus sighed. Thinking to himself

'I hope you will be ok Harry. I will see you soon.'

_9 Years Later_

'Ugh, Halloween again.' Stirring from his sleep, a small boy – just 10 years old, could not help but sigh. It was 6am, still dark outside, the Sun will not come up for another hour. 6 am. The boy was always an early riser. To him it was yet another thing that made him stand out. He quickly realised that standing out is not a good thing.

In school, he lost many friends when they found out that he reads for fun, or that he studies ahead. The boy who had to live with his aunt and uncle. Children will pick on anything to make fun of someone. So, the library became his solace. His escape. The librarians seeing the way he devoured books loved having him there. He was even part of the book club though he usually kept his head down to not attract attention to himself.

Amongst other things, not liking Halloween was just a cherry on top that made Harry Potter the _weird_ kid. He had no interest in sweets, and even those he would collect when he was younger were always stolen by his cousin. No. To Harry, Halloween was a reminder that he was an orphan. His parents died on this night. He was never able to find out any details about this from his aunt or uncle. Attributing it to them not wanting to talk about death with a child, or it being painful for them too. Aunt Petunia did lose a sister that night too.

Harry sat up in his bed, he felt around his bedside cabinet for his glasses whilst he ran his hand through his unruly hair. The hair that was a cause of so much confusion for the young boy, his family, and any barber that he was taken to! It would never stay down, but rather look absolutely wild pointing in all directions regardless of what he did to it. It would also always, always grow back to the same length over night! So, his family gave up on it and Harry was left wondering how such a thing is possible.

He could already hear voices downstairs. His aunt's high-pitched voice always carried through the house.

'I wonder why she's up this early.' Harry mused to himself as he turned his lamp on and began reading Ender's Game. He always liked that book, the author would capture the way children really are in Harry's opinion.

_Meanwhile downstairs_

Aunt Petunia was awake unusually early for her, even though it is a Wednesday. She was up because today they will have a visitor and she did not want to be here. So, she took to making sure she had everything ready for when she returns in the evening.

She did not tell the boy that he would be having someone come see him today. She didn't know how without him asking questions that she had no answers to. It has been a trying 9 years. The boy though was appreciated around the house, he would do his chores and would study quietly in his room most of the time. He was happy to be left alone to read for hours at a time and never really made a mess. But seeing him, it was a reminder. A sad reminder to Petunia, that her sister is gone. That her… _magic_ was in the end her downfall. It was why she died, and Petunia hated herself for having shunned Lily for so long.

'Today is always a difficult day.' She thought to herself as she dabbed the tears from her eyes. She took a sip of her tea when she heard the knock on the door. She stood, trembling she walked to the door.

'So, this is the day the boy finds out. I hope he is ready for this'.

She opened the door and exclaimed out loud.

'Oh'

For in front of her was her expected guest, Albus Dumbledore. What was unexpected was that he didn't come wearing his purple garish, completely lurid robes. No, he came in a 3-piece suit! Looking like the most respectable man in their community.

'Ah young Petunia. I do hope I got the attire correct. Over the recent years I thought it necessary to update my knowledge of muggle customs. May I come in? Would you care for a lemon drop? They are absolutely sensational muggle sweets.' Dumbledore's jovial attitude left Petunia speechless as she stood holding the door open – holding herself up.

'Yes, yes come in. And of course, the suit. It's very… it is our… it's very our kind' She stammered as she led Dumbledore in and through to the living room.

'I will go get the boy for you. He's already awake I'm sure. Never wakes up after 6 that child.'

Albus smiled inwardly. That is a good quality to have in his opinion.

'Yes Petunia. I think he has waited long enough now. Though as much as it pains me to admit, I was intending on waiting till his 11th birthday. My colleagues, ah, persuaded me to do this sooner.'

Albus' cheeks coloured slightly. The man was embarrassed at being told he's wrong 'I bet that doesn't happen often' thought Petunia to herself.

'If it is ok with you Petunia, I would like to talk to Harry in his bedroom? I believe it might give him some comfort being in a space that is most familiar to him.'

'No, I mean yes of course that's ok. I'll just make sure he's dressed and decent. It's actually better that way. I will take Dudley to school soon and will not return till the evening. I… I don't want to be here when he's told.. you know… everything.'

She looked at Dumbledore for a few seconds and just nodded

'Yes, I'll, I'll just be right back sir'

With that she walked upstairs and knocked on Harry's door.

'Harry! Can you get dressed and make yourself decent? You have a visitor waiting for you. He would very much like to speak to you as soon as you are ready.' She started shouting before she even knock on the door, and opened it before Harry could even utter a word.

'Me? A visitor? Who is it?' Harry looked bewildered. He never had visitors. He had no real friends to call on him. No family other than the Dursleys. Who was this person?

He got out of bed and changed into his clothes. All the while his mind fired a million thoughts a second into who this mystery visitor could be.

'You look ready to me. I'll go fetch him, but before I go. Harry!' She rasped his name to get his attention.

'I will be taking Dudley to school soon, you are excused from going today, and I will not be back till the evening. You will behave yourself and be polite just like we taught you.'

Harry could just nod. He was starting to feel really anxious. He sat on his bed, his hands gripping his knees. Only way he could stop them from trembling.

As Aunt Petunia was walking out to fetch this mystery visitor she turned around, her features softening. Harry only ever seen her look at this when she spoke to Dudley. They were motherly features. She gave Harry a small smile,

'And Harry, good luck.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! Harry has his own room?! Petunia actually cares about Lily?!
> 
> I will explore Petunia's feelings a bit more further down the line.
> 
> Next chapter will be a roller-coaster. Harry finds out. How will he react?
> 
> What will Dumbledore tell him and what will he deem too much for the boy to hear?
> 
> What about Diagon Alley? His magical books ?
> 
> You will find out in the next chapter :)


	3. You are a Wizard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload kind of day!
> 
> This chapter is very dialogue heavy! Sorry I don't know if that's good or not but hey ho.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it - leave a comment if you do (or don't)
> 
> The characters and places belong to J K Rowling!

Whatever Harry was expecting his visitor to be. Was not this. Not an ancient looking man with a long white beard in a 3-piece suit. Harry couldn’t help but gawk at the man. His expression must have shown because he could see the man chuckle lightly.

‘My dear boy. It has been the longest time since I have laid my eyes on you. You have grown up so much’

This man, he clearly knew who Harry was.

‘I’m so.. sorry sir. But who… .’ Harry begun quietly.

‘I would be most astonished if you remembered me Harry. Albus Dumbledore. I was a friend of your parents. They both attended a school that I’m a headmaster of – Hogwarts.’

Harry’s eyes lit up. His aunt and uncle had no stories about his parents. Maybe this man would be able to tell.. Hogwarts?

‘Hogwarts s.. sir? That’s a funny name.’ Harry couldn’t help but stammer out.

‘Hehe. Ah you are right. I never given it much thought myself.’ Dumbledore looked thoughtful which gave Harry time to ask another of the hundred questions swirling around his head.

‘Excuse me, sir, Mr Dumbledore, but why did you come to visit me? And if you knew my parents… would I… could you, maybe tell me a little about them?’

‘That is precisely why I’m here. I have a lot of explaining to do to you Harry. A lot of apologies to make. You might be angry with me; you will most definitely not believe me. I assure you that I did what I did because I believed it was the right thing to do. I only ask that you listen to what I have to say before asking your questions. I promise to answer them as honestly as I can.’

Harry was stunned silent. His hands felt clammy as he gripped the throw on his bed. His mouth hangs open for long enough for it to get dry. His pupils dilated as he stared unblinking at Dumbledore. All he could do was nod and choke out a polite

‘Would you like to sit?’ Pointing to the chair at his desk.

Dumbledore took the chair, noticing the books and notepads full of homework on Harry’s desk. His eyes twinkling. He was starting to feel more confident with his decision of leaving the boy here.

‘Harry, what I will tell you might shock you; it might also make you despair. If you wish for me to stop, please do say so/’

Dumbledore took a deep breath and sighed. He thought about how to deliver this to Harry for many years. There was no easy way to break it to the boy. No cushioning of the blow that this will surely deliver. So, he began.

‘I am sure your aunt and uncle told you about the demise of your parents. That they died in a car crash when you were just one with you being the sole survivor of the collision that claimed their lives. As sad as this event was, the truth is much more sinister. Harry. Your parents, they were targeted by a terrorist. They were part of a group that opposed him and his followers.’

‘It was a dark time Harry. Your parents, they went into hiding when they were targeted. Yet on that fateful Halloween night. He found them. In the end, you were the sole survivor.’

‘This is where my first apology comes. I found you in the ruin of your home and after making sure you were healthy and unhurt. I took you to your aunt – I didn’t want you in our world Harry. You must understand that in our world. You are famous. You survived where no when else had. You vanquished this terrorist, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. I wanted you to be safe away from his remaining followers and away from the life of being famous for something you cannot even remember.

‘I say our world because we, you and I, and your parents too. We don’t belong to the same world as your aunt or uncle, or your cousin.’

‘You Harry, are a wizard.’

At this Harry immediately knew that this must be an elaborate cruel prank. So he did the only thing he thought appropriate. He laughed out loud.

‘A wizard? Is this a prank? Did Aunt Marge set you up to this, I knew she didn’t like me, but this is mean.’

Dumbledore though expected Harry’s reaction. Being told you’re a wizard is a ludicrous, laughable thing. He took his wand out and conjured a nice puffy recliner chair in Harry’s room. Then changed it to a dog then to a cabinet, then it vanished.

Harry having stood up ready to walk out the room, sat back down. Never taking his eyes off of Dumbledore’s wand.

‘A… a… a… wizard? I can’t be a wizard. I’m just Harry. Just Harry!’

‘Hehe, do you want to tell me that nothing ever happened around you, or to you, that you could never explain hmm?’ Dumbledore asked as he chuckled lightly.

‘You are a wizard Harry, just like your parents. Just like I am too. Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches. One that you are signed up to attend after you turn 11.’

Harry just sat dumbfounded. He wanted to argue. Tell the man he must be wrong. He was a normal kid. There was nothing special about him, he was unnoticeable. One of the grey characters of the world just like those never talked about in the books he enjoys so much. Small memories kept popping into his head though. Things… Things he couldn’t explain. How his hair would always grow back to the same length regardless of how short they’d tried to cut it. How he would always miraculously escape his cousin’s bullying at school – at one point he was sure he teleported 500 meters forward. As he mulled over this revelation, he started to accept it. It didn’t take long for him to accept it, if he was honest with himself. He never felt like he belonged with his peers, never really fitted in. Now there was a place where he might be able to! As that thought was sinking in, the warmth of fitting in filling him with hope and no small amount of excitement. He suddenly felt a dread wash over him.

‘If… sir. If I am a wizard then, about my parents. The things you said. They’re true too?’

Albus Dumbledore just nodded. Tears falling down Harry’s face were the only indication that he understood.

Minutes passed as Harry stared into space, collecting his thoughts. Trying to come to grips with what he was told. Dumbledore let the silence permeate between them. Truth be told, he expected Harry to be angry at this revelation. To be demanding why we hasn’t been told sooner, why he was lied to for so many years…

‘S-Sir, there’s things I don’t understand. How did I survive but my parents have not? What could I have possibly done as a baby to vanquish this Lord Voldemort?’

‘I have long thought about what I could- what I should tell you Harry. As much as I wish to tell you everything I cannot.’

‘But…’

‘You do have the right to know Harry. I agree. The mystery of that night, of what happened when Lord Voldemort tried to kill you. Those things should not be spread around. There are branches of magic called Legilimency and Occlumency. They concern themselves with the ability to peruse someone’s mind. Not in a way you would read a book, but it allows wizards to witness memories and emotions from your mind. Harry I will tell you all I know when you are ready, when you have mastered the skill of Occlumency, of protecting your mind against invasions. I hope you can understand how important this is.’

‘Lord Voldemort is not dead. He has been banished from his body when the curse sent at you rebounded and struck him.’

‘I’m telling you this, because Lord Voldemort will be back, and I want you to be ready for that Harry.’

Harry once again was shocked silent. He was feeling overwhelmed. He didn’t understand how a baby would be able to stand against a wizard intent on killing it! He couldn’t comprehend why anyone would want to go after him either. He had so many more questions but now, knowing that other wizards could look into his mind he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

‘The occly-thing. How do I learn it? I like learning and, and I’m not half-bad they say at school.’ Harry wanted to protect his mind. He suddenly felt this drive, this force pulling him towards wanting to know more information. This was familiar to Harry, he would focus on this to not think about anything else. – ‘Are there books I could read sir? Is this something taught at Ho-Hogwarts?’

‘Hehe – Young boy, you remind me so much of Lily your mum. She wanted to learn everything there was as soon as she could. She was a brilliant witch.’ Dumbledore chuckled at Harry’s sudden enthusiasm and barrage of questions.

‘I will provide you a number of books if you wish before I leave you today.’ ‘I see you like to read.’ Dumbledore added looking around Harry’s room.

Harry’s room wasn’t big, there was a single bed in the middle of it. A desk in the corner opposite a wall. A small wardrobe and a chest of drawers, and a bed side cupboard. What took up space in Harry’s room though were books. His school books were on the desk he had a couple by his bed. Some stacked on the floor.

Harry nodded ‘I do, sir, thank you.’

Harry hesitated before adding ‘… S-sir? Am I going to be behind in wizard’s school? I don’t know anything about magic. I don’t want to make a fool out of myself.’

‘Not at all my boy. You see some wizards, just like your mum, are born into muggle families. Oh muggle is a term used by wizards for non-magic people. They aren’t aware of magic, or Hogwarts, until they get told on their 11th birthday. It was a way you were supposed to find out too Harry I admit. My colleagues, persuaded me to come sooner.’

‘You can’t have Harry Potter arrive at Hogwarts without knowing anything about magic!’ Dumbledore chuckled to himself at his imitation of Minerva.

Harry just tilted his head and looked at him with a funny expression on his face, not really sure whether he should laugh or not.

‘Hehe you will understand when you meet Professor McGonagall – she’ll be one of your teachers at Hogwarts’.

Harry nodded again. He will have books to read to learn from, he’s okay with that. His 11th birthday isn’t till July so he has just under a year to prepare.

For the remainder of the day Harry asked if Dumbledore would tell him stories about his parents. As they sat in Harry’s room, Harry feeling much happier than he has before, he felt closer to his parents than he has in the past. Dumbledore would tell him how Lily, his mum, would show other kids up in class but also how she would stand up for her friends with a fiery determination. How his father would mess around the school, being one of the famous pranksters in his time, but also how he would ace his exams and excel in classwork. How the two eventually got together when James grew up. Harry marvelled at these stories. His parents were no longer fictional, something he knew that existed, that he should feel sad about that they are gone, something intangible. They were real. They had real lives and Harry would do his best to make them proud.

Harry also learned a great deal about magic. The need for a wand to channel his magic through the wand’s core. He didn’t like that he would not be able to use magic outside of school until he turns 17 but understood the law behind it, that need for secrecy. Muggles would want to solve all their problems with magic if they could. He laughed on the inside, muggles, already referring to them by the wizarding term.

Dumbledore told Harry that he will visit him again in a few months, bring him more books to read from and answer questions he might have about the reading he will do before then. He also told Harry that a man named Hagrid will take him shopping for his schoolbooks and equipment – his parents left him an account at a wizard’s bank with money to take him through his school years!

As Dumbledore was leaving, Harry came up to him and thanked him sincerely and without question, he hugged Dumbledore before running back upstairs to his room.

He didn’t see the tear that made its way down Dumbledore’s cheek.

‘You’re Ok Harry. You’re ok.’ Satisfied with the visit, and with how Harry reacted to the news he mused that children forgive easily. He also noted that it won’t take long before Harry is ready to hear everything. Until then though his innocence, his childhood, those will remain intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Hope that was a good chapter :)
> 
> Next on: Hagrid takes Harry to Diagon Alley.
> 
> Harry gets his wand!
> 
> Harry reads his books and ponders what his life will be like.
> 
> Harry arrives at King's Cross platform 9 & 3/4


	4. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! I didn't think I'll be able to have this out today. But here we are!
> 
> Longer chapter than previously - I'm not sure what sort of length is good so any suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! I have borrowed some things from canon but they will not be playing out the same way.
> 
> As always, characters and places belong to the one and only J K Rowling

It's been 9 months. That's how long Harry Potter knew he was a wizard. Dumbledore true to his word brought Harry more books to read, and oh boy did Harry read them.

It was like reading fantasy! A truly wonderful fantasy novel. But it was also all true! He belonged in this fantasy world. He couldn't remember how often he wished to be part of the world's that he read about. Often imagining himself as the protagonist of their story. Here he is now, the protagonist in the wizarding world! He even found that he's mentioned in books. That came as a real shock to him. If he was honest with himself he would say it rattled him to know that everyone in the wizarding world will know him. Will recognise who he is.

It wasn't really him that was famous. It was the scar. The lightning bold etched into his forehead. He was happy that his hair would mostly cover it. Especially today.

Today a man named Hagrid is supposed to take him to shop for schoolbooks and equipment he will need. He will also come bearing Harry's letter of acceptance into Hogwarts - which Harry couldn't wait to receive. It would be a final proof that this is really true.

Ever since he found out that he belonged to a different world. The fact that he had no friends at school didn't bother him at all. He would continue his studies but in any free time he would read about Hogwarts, and magic, and magical potions and herbs! He also diligently practiced occlumency. It was the first topic he read about, determined to find out everything about that night. At first he could not grasp it. How does one empty their empty? How do you organise your thoughts? It vexed him for weeks. That is until he discovers meditation. From then on, Harry would not sleep until he spent at least 15 minutes meditating. There were days where he would spend hours organising his mind. Building his own mind palace! That thought always made him laugh - 'just like Sherlock Holmes'.

When Dumbledore visited again in April, he was astonished with Harry's progress. Even muttered things like 'prodigy' and 'unheard of'. These comments raised Harry's spirits who redoubled his efforts knowing now that he's heading in the right direction. His meditation also helped with his cousin. Dudley turned down right vicious when his parents told him Harry was a wizard. He would never do anything around Mr and Mrs Dursley, it was free game at school though. That's where Harry's meditation helped him control his emotion and deal with it by ignoring their taunts. He was always faster than them to run away so he didn't rise up to their jibes.

As enthusiastic as Harry was about going to a place where he hopes to belong. He is also acutely aware that his thirst for knowledge, his drive to learn, it will still antagonise many other kids. He just hoped that there would be muggleborns who would share his interest enough. Harry understood the necessity of having friends and often felt lonely with his thoughts having no one close to share them with. Retreating into books works, but only on the surface.

With these thoughts running through Harry's head he got dressed and ready to go - even though it was only 6:30am and Hagrid wouldn't be getting here till 9 if Mr Dumbledore was correct. He was so focused on today being the day he enters the magical world that he was confused as to why there was a piece of cake with a candle waiting for him downstairs. Or why there were a couple of neatly wrapped presents along with it. Harry forgot, that today is also his 11th birthday.

His birthdays were never anything big. Couple presents from his aunt and uncle, cake, sometime they would go out for a special meal. Since he never had anyone to invite over, it was always a quiet affair that he felt wasn't very important. He noticed his aunt busying behind the counter, no doubt preparing breakfast.

'Morning Aunt Petunia'

'Oh Harry, morning, happy birthday boy. I know you'll be out most of the day today so..., cake and gifts for breakfast?'

'Yes that sounds great thank you!' He went round and gave his aunt a hug before coming back to have his cake and see what he got. He knew that he received books, he always did. Very early on, his aunt and uncle caught on that he loved books more than toys.

'Vernon and I got you separate gifts this year. See he went with a fantasy that you will probably enjoy. He thought it funny because a character in it reminds him of that headmaster Dumbledore.'

'the other one I got the lady at the shop to help me find. Since you started your meditation what not, it sounds like something our world can help with. So the thin book is on that. It's not about mediation precisely, it's a philosophy book. But the lady was adamant that it's a classic that will be well received.'

As Harry ripped the wrapping paper off he came across the first book. Really thick tome called "Lord of the Rings". Harry quickly scanned the blurb. The story hit a bit too close to home with a dark sorcerer banished trying to regain his strength a little Hobbit tasked with an impossible task of not allowing him to do so. Harry gulped send set the book aside as he opened the next one. This was a much thinner book, barely a 120 page novelette. 'Meditations' it's called. A book written by Marcus Aurelius to himself. He pondered that for a moment - 'who writes a book to himself'. Scanning through some passages he quickly realised that this book resonates with him. He will enjoy it when he has more time to think about it.

'Thank you aunt, this is amazing. Both of them are! Has uncle Vernon left for work yet?'

'i do hope you enjoy them. He has yes, they're really keeping him busy in there. He'll be back earlier tonight so you'll see him then.'

Harry just nodded and responded 'mhm' through his mouth full of cake.

By 9am Harry was home alone. Aunt Petunia took Dudley shopping for his supplies. When he heard a knock on the door he leapt out of the the sofa and ran to the door. Composing himself somewhat before opening it.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. A huge man. 9 feet fall at least. With long shaggy hair and a long brown beard to match. It took Harry a couple seconds of looking up before he reached the man's face.

'Woah' Harry forgot that he was supposed to introduce himself. Until he heard a familiar chuckle.

With him was Albus Dumbledore.

'Uh, hello sir, I wasn't expecting you.'

'Good Morning Harry, I thought it prudent to come along to introduce you two and help you get to Diagon Alley. Harry, my boy this is Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys at Hogwarts. Rubeus this is Harry Potter.'

'Who else would 'ee be?' he pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug as he started weeping 'I knew your folks 'Arry, terrible what 'appened, terrible I say!'

'Hagrid! We are still in a Muggle neighborhood.' Hagrid released Harry and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

'Sorry 'Arry, get emotional some times' he sniffled.

'Th-that's okay sir' Harry replied still shocked from the hug

'Sir? None-a-that nonsense. Call me Hagrid' he bellowed.

'Its nice to meet you Hagrid. 'Sir, Mr Dumbledore, how are we getting to Diagon Alley I read of multiple ways in one of the history of magic books you lent me.'

'hehe yes well, you will arrive through the Leaky Cauldron pub in London. I'm here to apparate you and Hagrid there. Though I suppose you will take a train to travel back.'

'Apparate sir?'

'It's a fast way for wizards to travel over moderate distances. You can apparate up to a few hundred miles but only if you already know the location. You focus intently on it and twist on a spot to disappear and appear at your destination.'

'that sounds like teleportation from Muggle science fiction sir.'

'Teleportation you say? Astounding. Well Harry before we go I'd like to deliver this personally.'

Dumbledore handed Harry a thick envelope with his Hogwarts letter.

'this letter Harry contains your offer of placement at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, your ticket to a train leaving kings cross on the 1st of September, as well as a list of supplies that you will need to purchase at Diagon Alley. Hagrid here also has a special business for me at Gringotts. Once you're at Hogwarts Harry I would like to test your occlumency and see whether I can divulge more since it does relate to yourself.

Harry just nodded. He knew he needed to master occlumency. He was a bit wary of how Dumbledore would test him though.

'everything seems to be in order. I must warn you Harry you might feel a bit queasy after apparating. Luckily it's not that long of a distance. I won't be accompanying you at Diagon Alley, my presence will attract a lot of unwanted attention. Hold my arm and we shall get going'.

Harry held Dumbledore's arm, he saw Hagrid grab his other arm and in a split second they were gone with nothing but a loud distinct POP!

Harry was in awe of Diagon Alley. The street was alive! Stores selling items he never dreamed of. So many wizards and witches walking around wearing multicoloured robes. He was so worried about missing something that he kept rotating his head from one side to the other pointing at things and asking questions of Hagrid.

'...powdered dragon claw Hagrid? Surely dragons aren't real?'

'of course they real 'Arry! Magnificent creatures dragons. I always wanted me a dragon.'

The Gringotts trip was mostly uneventful. The goblins seemed foul and rude to Harry at first - from what he knew of bank tellers they were not much different than in Muggle world! But the tune changed when Hagrid mentioned Harry's name. They became polite. Even Hagrid was shocked at the treatment they received. They quickly retrieved gold Galleons - the wizarding currency, and a small package for "Hogwarts business" and they were out.

Hagrid later told him that You-Know-Who hated creatures like goblins and felt them beneath them. They were persecuted and butchered in the last war so they see Harry as a saviour. Hagrid also explained that people feared Voldemort's name to a point where they wouldn't say it! He couldn't fathom that and tried to reason with Hagrid that Dumbledore uses the name. But got was

'Professor Dumbledore is the greatest Wizard of our times! He defeated a Dark Lord Grindelwald in 1945 and is the only person that You Know Who was ever afraid of!'

He chose not to push the point but rather focus on his supplies. The last item on his list is a magical wand, something that excited Harry beyond anything else. As they entered the store the store keeper, Mr Ollivander creeped Harry out a little. Going on about wands he sold to his parents. Remembering the wood, the core and length of each wand, as impressive as it was, his persona was creepy. Hagrid excused himself out saying he needs to get something and he disappeared.

'The wand chooses a wizard Mr Potter'

And so, Harry was left trying a wand after wand. As much as Mr Ollivander seemed to enjoy a 'tough case' it was starting to take a long time. Eventually Mr Ollivander started talking to himself.

'...lots of power... lily's charm work was exceptional... The incident with...maybe?... '

'Try this wand Mr Potter'. As Mr Ollivander took out a wand Harry already knew that it was the one. It called to him, he couldn't explain it but some force was pulling him towards this wand.

'Holly, 11inch with a core of a phoenix feather.'

Harry took the wand in his hand and suddenly he felt the warmth spreading through his fingers. He felt the heat travel through his body. He closed his eyes to enjoy this moment. Revel in it. When he opened them he saw that he was enveloped in a shimmering shield of multicoloured light. As if the light energy around him was being bent and sent travelling in different directions. The light slowly faded and Mr Ollivander clapped.

'Well done Mr Potter, Well done! Yes, most curious though. Most curious'

'Excuse me sir, but what's so curious?

'you see, I remember every wand I sold, every single one. It so happens that the wand you have there, the core of that wand has a sister. The phoenix gave another feather to produce the other wand. Its curious that this wand should choose you, when it's sister gave you that scar.'

Harry gulped, 'Voldemort.'

Mr Ollivander hissed at the mention of the name but said nothing of it just nodded.

As Harry left the shop he was thoughtful. Having a wand with the same core must mean something, coincidences like that do not exist. Waiting outside he spotted Hagrid -not that it was difficult. He was walking towards Harry and waving. In one hand he carried a beautiful snowy owl.

'I got ya a gift 'Arry. It ain't every day you turn 11. Owls be darn smart and useful. They carry yer letters and what not'

Harry blushed. This was the first time he received a gift from someone other than his aunt and uncle. For the next 20 minutes he kept thanking Hagrid for the gift. At the end of the journey home Harry was sure he made a friend. Yes Hagrid wasn't his age but he was more of a friend than anyone hes met before. Funny how quickly you can become someone's friend.

Later that night as Harry lay in bed already 100 pages into the "Hogwarts A History", he began thinking what his life will be like in a month's time. He looked over at Hedwig, his snowy owl - he already made a friend at Hogwarts in Hagrid and he hasn't even started there. Hedwig was a name he picked out of Hogwarts A History, he chose it because it resonated with him. He remembered that Saint Hedwig was a patron of orphans. He figured that Hedwig will watch over him.

Harry sighed loudly. He vowed to himself to read all his school books before going to Hogwarts. He didn't think it' a problem everything was so interesting it will be difficult keeping him from his books. He wondered if there was anyone else like him out there, consuming all this knowledge. His thoughts often turned to imagining situations he might find himself in at Hogwarts. Which house would he be sorted into. What would his class mates be like. What would the lessons be like? Quidditch sounded thrilling - who didn't dream of flying?! Harry tossed in bed looking at his clock - 1am.

'I'm not gonna sleep for a month waiting to go school' he thought to himself as he closed the book and turned the light off.

The remainder of August followed the same pattern. Harry would help his aunt out in the garden and with dinner. He always enjoyed cooking and he felt it was something that brought him closer to his aunt. He would then spend the rest of the day reading taking breaks to walk around the neighborhood to stretch his legs. Every so often he would take his wand out just to hold it. The shimmering light no longer showed up, but the feeling remained - the feeling of something that was missing from him, having returned. He tried practicing the wand movements without the incantation. Just a simple spell ' _Lumos_ '. As soon as he did the movement though a light shone out of his wand! He quickly dropped it. Walking around scared for the next few days thinking he'll be expelled before he started! But nothing happened. He will need to check with Mr Dumbledore.

'maybe I should call him professor Dumbledore like Hagrid did'

Mostly though he would study theory until his eyes hurt from reading. Then he would lay in bed coming up with scenarios of what could happen at school. Friends he could make. How well he would do in classes. With those thoughts he would fall asleep.

Finally. First of September. Harry was awake at 5 in the morning! Surprised he even managed to sleep he packed, then unpacked and packed again to make sure he had everything. Dragging his trunk downstairs and Hedwig's cage with him. He made coffee for his uncle and aunt who were taking him to king's cross. They refused to go to the platform with him, they really didn't like magic. But they would drop him off.

He waited.

At 7am both his aunt and uncle walked into the kitchen and saw Harry sitting at the table tapping away waiting. They just chuckled.

'You know boy, you're the only kid that wants to go back to school after summer holidays.' Vernon said as he laughed at his own joke.

'I'm just so impatient... I don't want to wait much longer, can we please go earlier? Please.' Harry looked at uncle Vernon with a pleading look in his eyes.

'So eager to get out of our house? Oh alright boy alright, we will set off just before 9. Only an hours since to king's cross.'

At 5 to 9, Harry's trunk and owl were with him in the car ready to go and off they went. Harry didn't even look back at his home. Yes he'll be gone for the next 10 months. But to him that didn't matter, he didn't think of it as leaving his home, he thought of it as finding another one.

At king's cross they parted their ways. Aunt Petunia have Harry her rare hugs and wished him luck. Vernon took his shoulder in his hand and told him to behave himself and not to bring them any embarrassment even if it would be with 'his folk'.

With that they left and Harry made his way forward towards platforms 9 and 10.

His letter had specific instructions to walk through as barrier between the platforms to get to platform 9 & 3/4 and to make sure that no muggles are watching you as you do it.

The station was fairly busy but Harry found it easier to hide the way and he soon arrived in front of a red locomotive that read "Hogwarts Express" on the side of it.

'I love magic' he said to himself.

Compared to other platforms at kings cross. It was really quiet here. He made his way onto the train lugging his trunk with him. There didn't seem to be anyone else on the train yet - not that he was surprised it was barely after 10am. As he walked along the carriages he spotted a mane of bushy brown hair staring intently at once of his favourite books from summer 'Hogwarts, A History'. Smiling he knocked on the door and opened it.

'Hi, do you mind if I join you? I'm new to the school this year. My name's Harry.'

The girl jumped a little. She was so engrossed in her reading she barely noticed him knock. She looked up and also smiled, she was slightly bucktooth but her smile radiated from her face.

'Ah, yes of course. I'm a first year too. I'm Hermione'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Here we go!
> 
> I'm sorry about the slightly cliff-hangery ending but the rest of the meeting is not yet "publishable" so I thought this will work.
> 
> As always I welcome any and all criticisms and I hope you guys enjoy my writing.


	5. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Hermione and makes new Friends  
> They meet Malfoy.  
> They get sorted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hogwarts here we go!
> 
> So far the plan for me is to keep the troll incident in but after that strongly deviate from canon.
> 
> Well I don't have much to say apart from that I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> As always Harry Potter and his world belong to J K Rowling!

'Ah, yes of course. I'm a first year too. I'm Hermione'

'Thanks! You know, that's one of my favourite books.' Harry said pointing to the book as he dragged his trunk into the compartment.

She looked down at first, making sure that she's still holding the same book, bewildered. Her eyes positively shone at what he said though and she gave Harry another one of her radiant smiles.

'Ohhhh, I'm reading it for the 3rd time now! I wanted to learn everything possible before coming to Hogwarts. My parents aren't wizards. I'm the first witch in the family. It is all so exciting. I turned 11 September last year so I had plenty of time to read all the books. I have memorised almost all of them. They are all just so interesting. I hope I'm not too far behind everyone else, being born a muggleborn.. Ohh do you know which house you'll be in? The sorting ceremony is mentioned in the Hogwarts A History, I think Ravenclaw sounds really good but Gryffindor wouldn't be bad either. I heard Dumbledore was in Gryffindor himself.'

Harry didn't even get a chance to sit down as she fired all this at him. He laughed at her enthusiasm, and that fact she seemed to be taking a deep breath having said all that in a single burst, seeing that they might get along. She blushed a little as he laughed and seemed to deflate though and Harry seeing her reaction quickly responded.

'No no, I'm not laughing at you. Sorry. It's just I hoped that there'd be someone here who shares the enthusiasm about going to Hogwarts as I do, and here we are, first person I meet on the train. I'm sure you've noticed that not many kids like school. Though I can't say I memorised all the books... I have read them a few times, how do you even memorise whole books?' Sitting down Harry continued replying.

'Mr-Professor Dumbledore never mentioned he was in Gryffindor, I never really asked him'. He ran his hand through his hair ruffling it as he pondered if he asked Dumbledore any questions about him.

He didn't notice Hermione's eyes going wide as he began replying, she was about to stop him as soon as he started. Believing that he was just being nice. Then again, her eyes grew as she realised he was saying he knew Albus Dumbledore! When she saw his lightning bolt scar etched on his forehead she was positively shaken. She came across this boy's name in at least three different books about the modern wizarding world. He was famous. What was he doing sitting here talking to her! She gathered some of her courage and asked timidly.

'A-are you, is your name, you know, Harry Potter?'

For a second there he was shocked, actually shocked that she guessed his surname. Then it dawned on him and he sighed.

'I suppose I'm gonna have to get used to that. M-Professor Dumbledore did say everyone will know my name. Mhm I am Harry Potter. I don't really like standing out' He added that last part sounding very defeated. Accepting that this is just something he will have to deal with.

'You know i only found out about magic and everything a year ago? You probably read about me before I even knew magic was real!' Tension in his shoulders relaxed slightly as he added that.

'How come you didn't know about magic?'

'It was actually Mr-Professor Dumbledore. It's really going to take me time getting used calling him Professor... Anyways, Professor Dumbledore, he took me to live with my aunt and uncle. I was never told because he believed I should grow up without that hanging over me - have a normal childhood I guess.

It was October last year that he visited and delivered the news. Apologised too for keeping me in the dark'

Hermione thought about that. On one hand she was appalled on Harry's behalf. Being kept away from knowing about magic. If he didn't know about magic he probably didn't know much about his parents either. On the other, she could see how growing up in the wizarding world, surrounded by fame, could have had a bad impact. After all very few child "stars" grow up to be happy.

She decided to focus on more of the neutral subject.

'What's he like? He's supposedly the most powerful, most brilliant wizard alive. One of the books said that he's "Merlin come again"!'

Harry laughed at that.

'You probably know more about the man than I do. He's a bit eccentric you know? Definitely falls under the "wise old man" category. He's also a great headmaster. He knows how to deal with kids, like... Like he doesn't talk to you like you're a child the way most adults would. But honestly I know little about him, the few times I met him I didn't really ask about himself'

Harry shuffled uncomfortably.

'He knew my parents and... My uncle and aunt never really had and stories about them, so I focused on asking him about them, and about magic, and Hogwarts'

Hermione felt a pang of sadness. Her eyes glistened as she gave half a smile at Harry who has gotten embarrassed at his response.

'It's not selfish Harry, if that's what you think. I can't imagine not knowing about my own parents. I know though that if someone suddenly appeared at my door with stories about my parents I would want nothing else but that information. Though my parents are just dentists so not all that exciting.' She added that last part as her attempt at a joke to diffuse the tension building up'

It must have worked too, because soon their conversation started flowing again as they discussed their lessons and what they would learn as well as their thoughts on which subjects they would find to be their favourite. As they talked about magic, Hermione would go into detail about spells she read about and the wand movements she practiced, and as Harry recounted his accident when practicing the wand movement for _Lumos_ she filed it away to talk to him about it at Hogwarts. It's one thing having accidental bouts of magic when you're under stress or in danger, another to do it at a time when you're practicing for a specific spell and getting a desired result!

Both of them, secretly, not letting the other know, started hoping to be placed in the same house at Hogwarts. They'd attend the and have free time together. They'd each have a friend. Something they both hoped for when attending Hogwarts.

For close to an hour they have talked. Discussing their magic lessons. They talked about their love of reading and their need to excel at school. Harry found out that Hermione got her love of books from her parents. Her mother a massive fan of Shakespeare, and her dad a complete nerd when it came to fantasy books. Both academically brilliant too. Hermione shared some of the troubles she had at school with her peers, how her parents explained to her that it was them being jealous of her. Harry could relate to that, having felt the same, being at the receiving end of bullying at school for his good grades and his unusual habits of spending his free time in libraries.

As the time drew close to 11 am, the platform got busier and busier with people bustling about. Friends re-uniting after the Summer. Some parents crying about having to send their kids away for 10 months. Harry and Hermione laughed at a pair of red-headed twins teasing their mother about not knowing their names. The whole scene seemed very wholesome to them and they watched until the train started pulling away from the platform. It didn't take long for someone to knock at the door of their compartment asking if he could join them. It was a boy their age, a red-head they saw along with his twin brothers earlier at the platform.

'I'm Ron, Ron Weasley' he said extending his hand to Harry then Hermione.

'Hermione Granger'

'Harry Potter'

THUD.

Ron's trunk fell down as he completely ignored it halfway through pushing it up to store on the shelves overhead.

'Are you really?! Wicked! I can see the scar. I knew you were to start Hogwarts this year, but I don't know, didn't really expect you to be going there by train you know? The stories we've been told about you made you seem some sort of invincible hero. Travelling the world saving wizards and witches in distress. All bunch of rubbish for kids of course. But thought you'd have some special treatment for getting to Hogwarts I guess'.

'Stories? About me?'

'Yeah! You didn't know? My sister absolutely loves them, oh she will be so jealous when she hears I met you! All kids would have read stories about the great Harry Potter.'

Harry just groaned and let his head drop backwards hitting the bench.

'I actually grew up raised by muggles didn't know about magic or about Voldemort until a year ago... This is gonna be much more stress than I realised' Harry just shook his head and looked back at Ron who now sat with his mouth wide open.

'Y-Yo-you said his name.' Ron has actually paled at that, clearly stricken with fear.

'Ah sorry, my bad' he said as he scratched his head 'it's like I don't know I'm not supposed to say it you know? See Hermione here didn't even flinch. Though Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts, he would always shudder when I let it slip'

When Ron calmed down they started asking him questions about how wizards lived, what they did. Ron would happily talk about himself and his family. They found out that he has 5 older brother and a younger sister. Two of his brothers already finished Hogwarts and were working, one as a curse-breaker for Gringotts, the other as a dragon handler in Romania. Curse-breaking sounded really exciting to both Harry and Hermione and both of them filed it away for further reading. Ron was also super into Quidditch and explained the rules to both of them also telling them about this extracurricular club for first years where they learn how to fly. Harry looked ecstatic and couldn't wait to do just that! Hermione on the other hand looked a bit green and just mumbled

'Scared of heights'

As they continued chatting with the topic moving back to the lessons at Hogwarts, Ron lost his interest and would rarely add anything to their conversation. He sat there quietly until the food trolley lady knocked on their door and Harry bought one of each thing to try.

'You know, I'm not really a fan of sweets and chocolates but I wanna try at least one of each so you two help yourself yeah?' He said to them as he dumped the sweets on a seat between Ron and Hermione. Before they could reply though Harry spotted something on the floor and went to pick it up.

'Is that a toad? Yep definitely a toad.' He said as picked the road up.

'Maybe it's someone's pet? Our letter did say we could bring one.' Hermione said.

'Who would want a toad as a pet?' Ron asked.

'Well I'll keep hold of it for now, maybe someone's looking for it' Harry said as he sat down with toad in one hand, ignoring Ron's comment but finding it irksome especially considering he came with a rat... What's the difference?

Not long after they started making their way through the goods from the trolley - Hermione relented after Harry's jibe that she will just have to brush her teeth extra hard tonight, the door to their compartment opened and a small pudgy boy peeked in, asking in a high pitched voice that would be fit for a 6 year old girl.

'Have any of you seen a... Trevor!'

'The toad? Yeah it jumped into our compartment not long ago. Here.' Harry passed the toad to the boy.

'I'm Harry, Harry Potter' he added.

Harry thought using his surname would get the questions out of the way quickly. To his surprise though the boy one glanced at his forehead as if to confirm by looking at the scar. Then just replied

'Neville, Neville Longbottom' he stood there for a couple seconds, Harry's brain hasn't caught up yet to the fact he wasn't making a big deal, maybe he's muggleborn Harry mused.

'I'm Hermione, would you like to join us Neville?' Hermione quickly jumped in to diffuse the awkward silence.

'Uh sure Hermione' he sat down next to Harry. Harry's brain eventually got in gear and he introduced Ron and offered Neville the trolley goods.

Soon all 4 of them were talking about Hogwarts. Every minute getting more and more excited about arriving. On one hand they were ready to be sorted, on another, completely terrified. Neville left after an hour to go back to his compartment, and soon after they got the notice that they'll be arriving soon. Having pulled on their school robes they sat and waited.

* * *

_Hogwarts._

The excitement of seeing Hogwarts from the small boats that took them from the station across the Great Lake was slowly ebbing away. It was being replaced by nervousness. Professor McGonagall left them here telling them to take the time to smarten up before she disappeared behind the huge doors. Harry though was too distracted to be nervous. He was angry. It's been a while since Harry felt anger, he attributed most of it to keeping to himself most of them time and to his meditation since October. But now his anger seemed to cloud his other emotions. He heard Hermione telling him to calm down, to ignore what just transpired.

'So. The Great Harry Potter made it to Hogwarts' said a silky voice of a pale, blonde boy. People moved aside for him as he strode over to where Harry stood with Hermione, Ron and Neville.

Neville shivering from the cold after falling into the lake. Ron holding Neville's toad and his ready, and Hermione telling herself to remain calm. They all turned around with Harry to look at the boy and his... Bodyguards, 2 unusually tall and wide 11 year olds.

'I'm Draco Malfoy' he extended his hand and Harry shook it.

Harry was getting a weird vibe from this guy, the way he looked at Harry's friends. Thinking that he wanted to know their names too Harry hastily introduced them.

'Urm, these are Ron, Neville and Hermione'. He said nodding at each in turn.

'A Weasley, a Longbottom and.. What's your name?'

'Granger, Hermione Granger' she replied.

'Granger? Hmmm, A Weasley, A Longbottom and a muggleborn. You can do better than that Potter if you stick with the good sort'

Harry felt the insult, it wasn't against him but against his friends. Harry started to really dislike the blonde boy. He moved closer to Hermione as he said.

'I think I can tell the good sort for myself.' He just turned around wanting that to be the end of it, but the boy wouldn't just leave it there.

'You'll regret that Potter. You'll see some Wizard families are better than others. Hanging around with lesser people will get you the same fate as your parents' and with that he disappeared behind his bodyguards and walked off.

Harry was furious. People around him gasped at what Malfoy said. Harry couldn't make a sound, he was seething.

He was still angry when Professor McGonagall came out and ushered them into the Great Hall. It took Hermione's jab in his side and her whisper as after pointed up to break him from his thoughts

'Just like in Hogwarts A History, isn't it beautiful? Looks like a real sky!'

Harry just nodded as he looked up to see the bewitched ceiling. After reaching the front of the hall, the noise died down and they listened to the Sorting Hat's song before Professor McGonagall explained to them that they will come up and sit on the stool. They will put the hat on and the hat will sort them to their houses.

Harry was too nervous to listen where everyone was being sorted to he looked around and noticed Professor Dumbledore sitting at the center of the staff table, he smiled at him and received a wink in response. Then

'Hermione Granger!' Shouted Professor McGonagall. Harry grabbed and gently squeezed Hermione's hand whispering 'Good luck'.

The hat was big that Hermione could hardly see what was in front of her. Though that did make it slightly easier on her. Then she heard a voice in her head.

'Where to put you, where to put you' Hermione just sat quietly while the hat pondered what to do before it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR'

Harry clapped along with the rest of the school and gave Hermione a smile. He wished he would be in Gryffindor too. He didn't want to leave his friend, his friend who was a lot like him. Someone, he thought, that he could get along with regardless of his reading habits or drive to learn. He noticed how Ron would go quiet whenever they mentioned lessons and studying. Neville, on the other hand, would join in but was so self-deprecating about his abilities that it was a little sad to listen.

Harry looked up at the stool as Neville sat down on it, his head disappearing under the hat.

It didn't take very long but eventually, 'HUFFLEPUFF!' Neville trodded over to the Hufflepuff table as they cheered for him.

The hall remained somewhat silent throughout the sorting. When Harry's name was called out the sudden hush sounded like someone sucked all the air out of the Great Hall. That is until people started standing up to see him better, and Harry was glad when his vision was blocked by the Sorting Hat.

He immediately heard the voice in his head.

'Harry Potter, so much potential and a good brain, where to put you, where to... Ravenclaw would help you. Their minds are one of the sharpest that Hogwart's ever produces, or Slytherin? Where your ambitions would be nurtured and allowed to grow, or maybe Gryffindor where your boldness and your courage will surely fit'

'Not Slytherin please' Harry thought hard hoping the hat would hear him

'Not Slytherin you say? Are you sure? Your drive to excel would make you do well in Slytherin?

'Gryffindor, I want to be with my friends'

'With your friends? Hmm it best be...'

'GRYFFINDOR' The hat shouted and the Gryffindor table erupted in the loudest cheers yet. Harry hurriedly moved over to Gryffindor and sat next to Hermione beaming at her. He whispered to her.

'I'm glad we got sorted to the same house Hermione!' Hermione just smiled back at him and blushed as she turned around looking at the rest of the sorting ceremony.

It was not long until the ceremony was finished. Ron joined Harry and Hermione in Gryffindor. Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin before Professor McGonagall even placed the hat on his head properly. That cemented the notion that Harry did the right thing asking the hat to be put in Gryffindor. They listened to Dumbledore give them a funny speech and a number of warnings about the forbidden forest. As soon as they were all fed they were led to their common room and shown to their dormitories.

Soon after they were all heading to bed, exhausted after a long day of travels and stress.

As Hermione reached the stairs to the girl's dormitory she turned around and spotted Harry dragging his feet walking up to the other staircase. She raced out and run to him.

'Harry? Thank you' She hugged him and run back up the stairs, leaving Harry bewildered and blushing as Ron snickered at him.

As Harry walked up the stairs he thought 'You're welcome Hermione, but for what?'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is ladies and gentlemen!
> 
> I have a good reason for not putting Neville in Gryffindor :D
> 
> Tune in for the next chapter coming soon!
> 
> Update - I corrected the name of "Trevor", also please ignore the fact that Malfoy gets sorted after Harry! Honestly I do know my alphabet!


	6. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... This was a difficult one to write. I won't lie I actually finished it yesterday
> 
> but it was so bad that I had to rewrite the whole thing again today.
> 
> Now though! I am very happy how it turned out! :D
> 
> So do enjoy and leave a few words if you liked it (or if you didn't :P)
> 
> Ah yes, Harry Potter and everything about it belong to J K Rowling and I am not her

The days following Harry's arrival at Hogwarts were one of the best he has ever had. The castle itself was incredible with its medieval feel and infuriating moving staircases. It took a week for Harry, Hermione and Ron to find their way to classes without being lost on the way. And the classes! It was all he has hoped for. There was so much more to magic than he though and he was eager to learn it all. Their teachers were strict though. They expected a lot from their students. Harry now understood Dumbledore's impersonation of McGonagall - he lost Gryffindor 2 house points for laughing out loud in the class as Professor McGonagall reprimanded another student. Their potions teacher was like her too, they had this ability to silence the class with their mere presence. But that was about it when it came to the similarities between Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Where the transfiguration teacher would explain each part of the lesson, each part of the spell, the wand movement, the need to be able to visualise their desired outcome, the potions teacher would write the steps required on the board and walk around the class and only picking out those who made mistakes with snide, sarcastic, spiteful comments. Harry, and Hermione too, found that his method wasn't exactly bad. Both of them produced adequate potions and didn't need the positive feedback from their professor as long as he graded them fairly. Ron on the other hand kept making mistakes and would often lose points during lesson, so much so that he was adamant Professor Snape was picking on him. Both Harry and Hermione would just nod, neither could find a way to get their friend to just study harder and be more careful with the instructions.

Even with the instructions potions was difficult. When Professor Snape introduced the lesson, Harry was captivated by the intricacies of potion making.

'There will be no foolish wand waving in this classroom. The art of a potioneer is a subtle one, that few choose to pursue. With a carefully brewed potions one could achieve potentially anything they desired. With potions being a direct route towards Alchemy, that might not be that much of an exaggeration. It takes a keen eye, an unparalleled attention to detail, and an instinct that can make you a master of potions. Instructions in your book are just a tool, a useful tool, but a tool nonetheless. It takes careful observation and years of practice and experimentation to know why you use certain ingredients in a specific order, not just which ones to use. That is not something I will even try to teach - it is up to you to discover whether you have what it takes.'

Professor Snape spoke slowly and quietly, never once raising his voice, and yet you could always hear what he said. His introduction to potions, the way Professor Snape talked about potion making, it pulled at Harry in a way that few subjects back in muggle schools ever did. It reminded him of cooking, the way his aunt would use a recipe but often made small adjustments here and there depending on many factors like consistency of the sauce she was making, or the wetness of the dough.

Other subjects were like that too. Though the other professors were much kinder in nature. Their charms lessons were lead by a tiny Professor Flitwick, who must have had goblin blood in him judging by his looks. Harry was thrilled to find that his mother was one of Flitwick's best and favourite students. That kind of information was enough to motivate Harry to be the best in that class himself.

Professor Sprout was altogether different too. She was a kind and bubbly teacher who taught the Herbology. This was one subject where experience trumped all. It was all well being able to identify plants. However, it was another story trimming, re-potting, and maintaining them. Harry was surprised to find that Neville would be like a different boy whenever he entered one of the glass houses. His confidence would surge, and he would do so well that he earned his house huge amount of points - points he would normally lose in potions.

With all these new classes Harry soon realised that his free periods, were not all that free when he had a piece of homework for each class and had to practice his wand movements and spells, as well as his need to read around a topic more than the prescribed books offered. This was all fine for Harry though, but not everyone was happy about it.

'Oh come on Harry! It's our free period, let's go play some chess?'

'Ron, we have homework for McGonagall to do now, we can play chess afterwards' Harry replied sighing at his friend trying to pull him away. Hermione was already on the way out of the common room as Harry was leaving Ron.

'McGonagall? But that's not due in till after the weekend! You need to have some fun too!' Ron was starting to get a bit flustered.

'Who's to say we won't get more homework by the weekend and then I'd have to spend the entire weekend catching up on it so I don't end up in detention. If you aren't coming with that's fine, I've gotta go and catch up with Hermione'

'She's a bad influence on you Harry! All work and no play...'

'Bad influence? Who's to say I'm not the one influencing her? I don't know if you've noticed but I find doing the work fun!' With that Harry turned around and left Ron standing there. Confused and a slightly hurt. Though it didn't take long for him to coerce Seamus to play chess with him, his homework all but forgotten.

* * *

Happy.

That's how Hermione has felt ever since she was told that she's a witch. Say first, it was just hope. Hope that her life would change when she went somewhere she belonged. At her Muggle school all the other kids were snobbish and entitled! Believing that teachers should just give them good grades instead of them learning! Not that there weren't snobbish people here (Malfoy...) But here she also had friends! Her dormitory friends Parvati and Lavender, very "girly-girls" Hermione thought, but they were nice and always grateful when Hermione would help them with their work. Neville in Hufflepuff who was really shy, but a really good friend. Even Ron who would always jump up to defend her from Malfoy and his friends, but seemed to not respond too well when she would try and help him or when she insisted on studying. Then there was Harry. She would always smile thinking about this. What are the odds that she'd meet someone just like her? She always longed for someone who would push her like that, a competition of sorts. But it wasn't just their passion for learning that Hermione liked. No. Harry was also a real friend. They would talk about everything and anything. He would patiently listen to her spew information about a topic even though she knew he was just as knowledgeable about it. He would always say

'I understand it better when you explain it Hermione' and them just smile at her and let her carry on. Even her parents would sometimes just tune her out, but Harry never missed a word she said.

As happy as she was, she couldn't help the inkling of doubt she carried that he would soon grow tired of her. It didn't help when he told her that Ron thought she was a bad influence on him. Harry laughed ay that but she couldn't help latch onto it. What it it's true. What if he would like to have more fun and she kept him from it.

She thought back to their flying lessons where she admonished him for giving into Malfoy's taunts. She felt bad about it, but she didn't like rule breaking and Harry should have waited for Madam Hooch to return. Then after she was a bit "high and mighty" when he told them he got detention. Harry didn't seem to mind, or notice her attitude though, and in the library when it was just a two of them he even trusted her with a secret that he was put on the Gryffindor's Quidditch team, something the rest of the school wasn't supposed to know until the first match. So here she was, conflicted, on the one hand she had a really good friend in Harry who seemed to think like her and on the other she felt she was slowly tiring him out and boring him by not being "fun".

Today though she had other things to think about! They had a test of sorts, their first one. Levitation charm, they spent a couple lesson working on it. It wasn't a difficult spell, many people in their class have managed it already, but because of its tricky pronunciation some had issues. Today they had half of their lesson to prepare and both Harry and Hermione decided they would help their class mates with Harry being paired with Seamus, and Hermione with Ron.

As Harry was putting out yet another feather that combusted instead of floating after Seamus kept messing up his wand movement. He heard Hermione explain to Ron the pronunciation and where to put emphasis, he noticed Seamus listening in to her too. Then Harry turned back to him and they carried on working on it.

When Seamus was called out to do the spell he managed to lift the feather off of the desk about a foot above it! Then in his excitement he managed to yet again set it on fire! Professor Flitwick was slightly shocked at that but just carried on. To nobody's surprised both Harry and Hermione performed their spells without any problems. Hermione yet noticed that Harry's pronunciation was not correct, yet his feather levitated just like hers with just as much control. Ron did not have that much luck. He got flustered when Professor called his name and neither one of his 3 attempts worked. It looked as though he wasn't even trying. Harry just sighed. After everyone had a go, those who couldn't perform the spell, and Seamus, all got extra homework.

As the bell rang, Hermione went to the Professor to ask about the importance of pronunciation in spell casting as Harry, Ron, Seamus and the rest of their house left the classroom.

Ron was livid 'More bloody homework! It's the third homework about that spell!' Harry didn't comment on the fact that he wouldn't have to do the homework if he just put in more effort into the practice.

'Honestly, I bet it was Hermione's fault. It's LeviOsa, not LevioSA, she's so bossy she must've sabotaged me to get me to do more homework!' At this moment Hermione pushed past Ron and run off down the corridor.

Harry was about to speak out when Seamus jumped in 'Y'know mate, I only got my feather to float 'cause of her help. No offense Harry, but it was Hermione's explanation that got me to do it right'

Harry jumped right in as soon as Seamus was done speaking.

'She was only trying to help you. Like she does everyone else yet I only ever see you complaining. I saw you waving your wand like an idiot in there, didn't even do the movement Flitwick showed us, the movement you had to write about twice already! It was no one's fault but yours.' Harry didn't wait for his response and he took off down the corridor to follow Hermione. He reached the stair case and noticed Hermione two floors above, the stairs moved though and there was no way for him to follow her.

'Damn it!' Harry swore. I'll have to see if she's ok before dinner.

Harry didn't see Hermione before dinner. He didn't see her at the dinner feast either. He kept shooting glares at Ron who was happily stuffing his face, completely oblivious that his nasty comments are the reason Hermione isn't here. Harry turned to Parvati to ask her if she's seen Hermione.

'She's in the bathroom Harry, crying, we tried to get her to come out and come to the feast with us but she told us to go away.' Parvati's face fell as she looked at the empty seat next to Harry.

It only took Harry a few seconds before he turned around on the bench and swung off of it. He started to leave the hall as Parvati shouted at him "2nd floor Harry!". Harry reached the doors to to the great hall before he took off running up the stairs. He felt this tightness in his chest when Parvati said Hermione was crying. It gnawed at him. He knew exactly how she felt and hated himself for... For what? He didn't do anything did he? He couldn't have stopped Ron, he didn't know how Ron would react to Hermione helping him. Irrational thoughts plagued his mind as he rounded a corner finding the girls bathroom. Without any hesitation he opened the door and walked in. Though in his defense everyone should have been at the feast.

He stopped. As he heard little choked sobs coming out of the far cubicle. He reached it and knocked on the door.

'H-Hermione?' He said, his voice a little hoarse. What was he supposed to say? He never had to comfort anyone before. He didn't know what to do suddenly, his only thought was reaching Hermione and now, now he had no idea what to say to her.

'Harry?! Wh-this is the girl's bathroom!' Hermione's sobs stopped as the force of Harry being in the girl's bathroom hit her. Harry just chuckled at that.

'I-I'm sorry for what Ron said'

'Why? Everyone knows it's true! Just a bossy know-it-all. I've heard it all before. I thought it'd be different wh-when I found friends...' Her voice broke as she started crying again. Harry felt the tightness in his chest grip him, he sat slid down the door and sat down on the floor with his back to it, pulling his knees to his chest.

'I was so angry at Ron that he upset you, I was about to rip him a new one, but I was cut off by Seamus. He told Ron that it was thanks to you that he managed to levitate his feather. Apparently my help was mediocre.'

'His feather caught fire...' Hermione started to say.

'But he did it. When he was practicing with me it wouldn't even jerk on the desk. Even I listened to your explanation and realised my pronunciation was wrong - though I'm not sure why my spell still worked'

'What i'm trying to say, Ron's and ass. Your friends here appreciate you. I appreciate you. I-I've not had friends before coming Hogwarts. The odd kid who liked books more than toys. The kid who always did well in lessons. Didn't help having a cousin who, along with his friends, would bully me and anyone who tried to become my friend.'

Hermione's sobbing stopped but Harry felt the need to continue. This was the first time he has ever been so open about his troubles that the words kind of just kept coming.

'I arrived early at the platform in September because I was ready for a new start. Ready to make some friends who, hopefully like me, are amazed about magic and will want to learn everything about it. Then I met you on that train and, honestly I think this to myself almost every night, what were the odds!. I have noticed that you expect the worst, our first exchange where you thought I was laughing at you, or after the flying lesson incident where I could see the worry on your face that you've I don't know, overstepped? The way your face fell before you disguised it when I told you Ron thought you were a bad influence on me. I will not get tired of you Hermione, you were and always will be my first friend, my best frieeeeen...'

Harry fell backwards as the door was pulled open by Hermione. Her eyes red from crying, fresh tears dripping down her cheeks. Yet now, she was smiling. Harry quickly jumped up and turned to her and she crashed into him with a force that, in Harry's opinion, should not be possible by a 12 year old!.

'Thank you Harry, for being my friend' Hermione whispered as she continued to hug him.

'It's my pleasure, I won't be here much longer if you don't let me breathe though!' His response had the desired effect of her giving a light chuckle, and the undesired effect of her swatting his arm in mock annoyance.

'Come on Hermione, we might be able to catch the Halloween feast still, it did look really good'

'Ohh Harry! It's Halloween, I'm sorry I should have been...'

'It's alright Hermione, I tend to ignore...' They both wrinkled their noses at the same time and turned towards the door. The next thing that happened was Hermione's shriek filling in the bathroom and echoing from the walls. Harry stood transfixed, not really believing his eyes. What he was was a 12 foot monstrosity that looked like it just crawled out of a bog. With a loin cloth around it's waist and a massive club the size of a small tree in its hand. Its face looked sort of dopey and its eyes slightly cross-eyed. Its skin vomit-green. It took a step forward and swung the club.

As the club was coming at them, it looked to Harry to be moving in slow motion. His brain finally engaged and his instinct kicked in. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down onto the floor as the club sailed past their hands smashing the stalls and wall behind them. Water exploded out of the smashed walls and the beast looked down in surprise that the little bugs haven't been squashed by his club.

Harry already getting to his feet and dragging Hermione with him start to run towards the wall opposite the stalls as the club struck the floor exactly where they were a second ago. Harry ran towards the broken down stalls and picked up a piece of wood throwing it at the beasts head.

'Run Hermione!'

But she was frozen in fear, and it didn't take long for the beast to disregard Harry and his tiny pieces of wood. The beast reached out with it's free hand and grabbed Hermione who started screaming again. She was no longer frozen, she tried kicking and hitting but it made no difference to the beast. Harry pulled out his wand and used the first spell that came to his mind.

'Wingardium Leviosa!'

The club slid out of the beast's hand and levitated above his head. The beast looked at it and back at its hand confused as Harry released the spell. The club fell onto the beasts head with a thud and it released Hermione who fell onto the hard wet floor. The beast fell backwards and hit it's head on the far wall by the bathroom entrance. Harry ran towards Hermione.

'Hermione! Are you ok? Can you stand? What was that thing?!' Harry asked as he helped her up.

'Mhm, Th-that's a troll. B-but wh-what would a tr-troll be doing at H-Hogwarts?' Hermione suddenly felt cold and shivery. Her adrenaline leaving her body.

'I don't kno...' At that moment there was a loud gasp from the entrance. Harry and Hermione both turned to see Parvati, Ron, and Professor McGonagall along with Professor Dumbledore and the other heads of houses.

'What happened here?! Where were you two?' Professor McGonagall's eyes kept darting between Harry, Hermione and the troll lying down on the floor. 'Is it dead?'

'Professor, I came to look for Hermione. She was... she was upset and didn't come to the feast and...' Harry recounted what happened when the troll came into the bathroom.

'Yes Ms Patil and Mr Weasley told us the same thing as we were ushering everyone back to their common rooms'

'I must say Mr Potter, impressive use of charms. 20 points to Gryffindor.' Professor McGonagall looked around at the bathroom going pale thinking that she could have had two deaths here tonight. 'Does either of you need to go to the hospital wing? Ms Granger? Well come along then. The rest of you back to your dormitories'

Hermione still leaning on Harry made to move away from him but he just walked along with her. Fully intent on escorting her to the hospital wing. Before Professor McGonagall could say anything, Professor Dumbledore spoke.

'Mr Potter, if you're not too weary could you come and see me in my office after you escort Ms Granger to the hosptial wing? Splendid.' With that Professor Dumbledore left and the other heads of houses followed him. Parvati and Ron both looked rather green after seeing the troll also went to the hospital wing for some calming draught.

None of them spoke as they headed towards the hospital wing. Both Ron and Parvati went looking for them. Maybe Ron wasn't such a bad friend after all, Harry thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all he wrote!
> 
> Like I said I'm really happy with how it turned out. Next chapter might be a bit shorter (not sure yet).
> 
> But we will start to deviate from canon now. I left the troll scene in because I wanted
> 
> this to be the moment Harry and Hermione become inseparable (ish).
> 
> I have a sort of clear path of what Ron's place in this
> 
> story is. The other characters will also have larger parts as we progress further.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Occlumency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I revised it like 3 times and it's not getting better.
> 
> I do hope some of you will enjoy it though.
> 
> We get a tiny bit more from Ron and Snape.
> 
> Quirrell also makes an appearance.
> 
> As always let me know what you think in the reviews!
> 
> Harry Potter and anything related will always belong to the one and only J K Rowling

'Hello Harry please have a seat. I trust Ms Granger is feeling better?'

'Thank you Si-professor, she was still in shock when I left. She had a bit of an emotional day today'

'Hmm so I've heard, emotions sometimes get the better of us all wouldn't you agree Harry'

Harry thought about that. Assuming that Dumbledore meant Ron's callousness in upsetting Hermione, Harry could see his point. Yet right now he couldn't bring himself to let it go so he just nodded at Dumbledore.

'And you Harry? You have also experienced quite an ordeal, and especially today. I feel like I should apologise too, as a headmaster, it is up to me that events like that should never happen. Yet in my arrogance I never anticipated something like this, at least not for many months.'

'Professor, do you mean that you were expecting something bad to happen?' At Dumbledore's small nod Harry continued. 'How did the troll even get in? What did it want?'

'Not by itself. You see, trolls do not possess enough intelligence to be able to effectively think for themselves, nor do they possess the magical power to get through the wards surrounding the school ground. At least not without either Professor McGonagall or I noticing the disturbance to the wards. This troll was led here by someone.'

'Someone let that troll in?! Is it someone's idea of a prank? Hermione and I could have died!' Harry's voice rising with each sentence, his adrenaline still driving his emotions.

'Not a prank Harry. A distraction. Hogwarts is currently safe-keeping a very powerful magical item. I myself requested its removal from Gringott's on your birthday'

'Hagrid's official Hogwarts business' Harry muttered.

'I am sure you are aware Harry that that same day, Gringott's for the first time in history was infiltrated. The target was the package that Hagrid retrieved. I have made a dangerous gamble, yet either outcome won't have that much of an effect... I'm sorry Harry until your occlumency is effective enough to keep intruders out I cannot say more' Professor Dumbledore added as Harry was about to ask about the gamble.

'That brings us nicely to the other reason I asked you here, I would like to test your efforts in shielding your mind if you'd let me.'

Harry nodded eagerly. He wanted to know more about his past, his life - he was like a sponge for information.

'What do I need to do Sir?'

'You will not need to do anything, and not to worry I will not be perusing your memories I will just see how far you have gotten and whether you can notice me. We'll start straight away'

Harry didn't feel it immediately, it took a good half a minute of the strangest blinking contest he has ever been in. Then he felt... something. A small amount of pressure just at the top of his head and as he focused on it it would grow and move around. Harry felt it was like chasing a stray thought through the web in his mind. He could feel it buzzing now and then as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone. Harry blinked a few times.

'Very good Harry. Very good! You found my presence astonishingly fast thought I must say I'm surprised you chased me rather than forcing me out. Your mind is really well organised you have achieved a lot in such a short space of time. You do, however, lack the defenses needed to protect yourself'

'Si-Professor, how do I force someone out?'

'There are many ways. Focus on the sensation that you felt when's I entered your mind and then on it not being there. Instead of chasing me around try and pinpoint my location - it is your mind after all you do not need to follow to catch me. Forcing someone out takes effort Harry, and it may take too long. The intruder could find what they came for. This is why you need to build your defenses to protect your memories.'

'But how do I do that? None of the books have a "How to" guide'

'Think of it as building walls around memories your want to protect. To breach the walls you will need a specific memory, or a thought, or an emotion. It could be a combination of all of those. It takes a lot of discipline to consciously access your own thoughts that way. It is however imperative that you learn.'

Harry pondered his words. They made sense to him, in a way. Though the abstract concept of locking up his memories was not so easy to grasp.

'I think I understand Professor, could we try again?'

For the next half an hour Harry would try and try again to force Dumbledore out of his mind. He managed it twice and both times it took him way over 5 minutes and left him with a headache. He hasn't felt this drained before and Dumbledore called a stop.

'You have come very far Harry. I believe we could do this once a month if you feel up to it. I'll let you get back to your dormitory now, it's late and I can imagine your friends are waiting up on you.'

'Thank you Professor, would it... Could I tell Hermione about the troll and, well everything else? I know she'll ask why you called me here and I would feel guilty lying to her. I could tell her about occlumency too, I know she would pounce at the idea of learning something new.'

Dumbledore chuckled.

'If what the other Professors tell me about Ms Granger is true then I believe you Harry. I don't see why you shouldn't share this with her.'

'Thank you Professor'

As Harry reached the door he turned around and asked

'Professor, earlier, in the bathroom, you called me Mr Potter'

Dumbledore smiled.

'I can't show favouritism to students now can I? Good night Harry'

'Night, Professor.'

'And, Harry, good job on that troll'

As Harry got back to the common room he found Hermione and Ron both awake and waiting for him sitting by the fire. You could feel the remnants of the tension between them in the silence that permeated around them.

'Harry!' Hermione shouted and ran straight at him with another bone crushing hug.

'I see you're all better Hermione' Harry responded with half a smile. Watching as Ron approached them.

'Hi Harry, I... you alright?'

'Yeaaah, Dumbledore just wanted to talk about what happened. Hear it from the horse's mouth I guess'.

'Oh, oh good, I urm, just wanted to make sure you not got detention, or something. I'll be off - you coming?'

'In a bit Ron, Night'.

Hermione noticed the iciness with which Harry spoke to Ron. Once again she was conflicted this time on one hand she didn't want Harry to lose his friend, and on the other she was incredibly happy that Harry would stand up for her and was willing to put her ahead of his other friends! Even so, as soon as Ron was out of ear-shot.

'He apologised you know. For what he did. He seemed sincere too.'

'I'll believe it when I see it in action Hermione.'

'Why so... cold?'

With a sigh 'He reminds me of Dudley. Bully others because he felt, I don't know jealous? Yet it is completely up to him. The way he blew up after Flitwick's class, if he would just put more effort in, like you do, then he wouldn't be in this situation. I will talk to him, but he will need to act like he has learned from his mistake.'

They sat in silence for a moment

'I was going to tell him off actually, but after seeing Dumbledore my head is exploding and I just didn't have it in me'

'Y-you're not in trouble are you?'

'Nah, but there is something...' Harry looked around.

'I wanna tell you something Hermione, but this is important and you can't tell anyone ok? You can still back out now. It could be dangerous, maybe. I don't know there's only so much I know too.'

'Oh come off it Harry, of course I want to know'

So Harry told her. He recounted everything Dumbledore told him exactly a year ago. About Voldemort and that he was specifically targeted. He told Hermione about occlumency and that Dumbledore promised to share the rest with him once he has learned it. He then told her about the troll. That it was a distraction, someone wants to steal something really powerful that is now at Hogwarts. If not for Dumbledore's intervention it would have already been stolen out of Gringotts! Hermione's emotions throughout this were in turmoil, on one hand she was now terrified. Voldemort wasn't really gone and Dumbledore believes he'd go after Harry again! She was terrified for him, she was also, selfishly she thought, afraid for herself as Harry's friend. She would never abandon him though, especially not now that he saved her life. She thought back to earlier that evening, Harry's actions saved her. There was no doubt about that. In her state of shock when she looked to Harry in the half destroyed bathroom, for a moment she saw him as her knight in shining armour. Her brave protector from bullies and monsters, and suddenly the romance novels that her mother loved so much made sense to her. She felt like a damsel in distress from one of those stories. Shaking her head and returning from the clouds she focused back on Harry. She promised to herself that she will learn occlumency so that he could tell her everything when Dumbledore decides they're ready. When she started going on about the books she will need to find to read about it, Harry just chuckled and lend her the one he started learning from.

As they retired to bed, Hermione hugged Harry once again and, mustering her Gryffindor courage, gave him a small peck on the cheek before running up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. If she had turned around and came back downstairs a minute later she would have found Harry rooted to the same spot, sporting a blush that covered his whole face.

Harry did not expect this day to end like that.

* * *

The following weeks were most bizarre for Harry and Hermione. The story of their adventure in the bathroom spread across the castle like wildfire. By next morning almost everyone knew what had happened and by the following week even the ghosts gossiped about it. Fred and George Weasley would hover around Hermione and him, heralding them as 'The Troll Slayers'. Harry didn't mind that so much as it brought so much laughter to everyone around them as they did it in a really comical way. Not all students shared in the merriment though. Malfoy and his cronies would walk around joking, in their own way, that they were sorry the troll couldn't rid the school of the filth. Ron was also always subdued when the topic of the troll came up. He did feel guilty about making fun of Hermione and effectively causing them to be in a life and death situation. He noticed Harry was still being short with him but at least he was being amicable so maybe their friendship could be salvaged. He would now also join Harry and Hermione in their studying more often and was on time with almost all of his homework - though he still struggled in Potions. So much so that Professor Snape had to stop their lesson when Ron's cauldron exploded seconds after Neville's.

Teacher's reaction to the troll incident were varied too. Some, like Professor Flitwick regaled their classes with Harry's masterful use of the charm he learned that same day! He was positively gushing over Harry in lessons and would now work him harder than other students. Professor McGonagall was apalled and told her classes that the security at Hogwarts will be revised to ensure that something like this would not happen again! She was still shocked that neither she, nor Dumbledore felt the wards be disturbed by the troll and could not figure out how this was possible. Professor Snape half expected Harry to now get that big head he thought he'd have. It was difficult for him to come to the realisation that Harry actually loathed the attention he got. It was like he wanted to disappear whenever people focused on him. He was definitely impressed with his instinctive thinking and use of magic - for a first year with barely 2 months training this was an incredible feat.

As the excitement started to ebb and life calmed down and returned to somewhat normal. Harry and Hermione would find themselves exploring ways of protecting their minds. It turned out that Hermione was actually ahead of Harry. She cataloged her memories in order to memorise things better and be able to have almost perfect recall. From what she told Harry she was always like this so had years of experience. So now they would both practice building walls, finding ways to protect their thoughts, to protect their minds from intrusion.

It happened a day after a grueling session of occlumency training with Dumbledore. As Harry sat in Defence the Dark Arts lesson - during their end of term assessment, he felt a familiar numbing in his head followed by a sharp stab of pain. He gasped out loud and rushed his hands to his head. Hermione turned to him worryingly, she was about to call out. When Professor Quirrell spoke softly 'Everything alright Mr Potter?'

Harry gritted his teeth he was just about to reply that it's just a headache when the pain got worse and worse. He forgot his lessons, he didn't even attempt to focus. He felt his scar burn on his forehead as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted sliding out of his chair. The next thing Harry remembered was opening his eyes and seeing Hermione sitting in a chair next to him with her nose in a book. He took in his surroundings before he realised that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He shifted and at that time Hermione noticed that he's awake.

'Oh my god Harry! You're awake! She jumped onto him!

'Ooof, Hermione if you keep doing that I'm bound to break some ribs... Where am I? What happened?'

Hermione blushed as she moved away from him passing him his glasses.

'Hospital wing Harry. Y-you fainted in lesson. Professor McGonagall burst in after some run for help and she levitated you here. Y-you were here for over a day. I was so worried. You can't do that! You can't just end up here in that state leaving me alone!'

Harry started piecing together what happened as Hermione talked. He felt someone's presence in his head followed by intense pain. At first he was confused was this residual from his lesson with Dumbledore or was someone entering his mind? Then the pain started. He didn't remember much after that.

'I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to end up here'

'No Ms Granger he most certainly didn't. I didn't mean to startle you both, it just didn't feel like a good time to interrupt earlier. I had a feeling Harry would be waking today and thought I'll come and check up on you'

Both of them jumped as Dumbledore spoke.

'Professor, what happened?'

'Ah Harry, I believe that once again in my arrogance I underestimated our enemy.'

'You mean, that it was Voldemort. Trying to get into my mind? Why did my scar hurt so much? It never did that when we had our lessons'

'It wasn't Voldemort, at least technically not. He is still to weak to be able to do that. I cannot say more. This event shows just how important your occlumency is.'

'Sir, do you know who it was?'

'Alas Harry, I do not. I have many ideas, many potential leads. But until I can show my hand so to speak I can't pursue them. I am sorry we cannot have a more frank discussion about this, especially when so much of it all pertains to you. We will increase the frequency of our lessons, your studies with Ms Granger have helped you a lot and your defenses are strong. Whatever the culprit tried to find in your mind I'm sure they did not succeed.'

Harry just nodded. 'P-professor? Could I also join Harry in his lessons with you?' Hermione asked timidly.

Dumbledore chuckled.

'You were right Harry, Ms Granger is always keen to, how did you put it, "Pounce" on new knowledge. Of course you can join us. We will schedule our next lesson before the Christmas holidays. I will leave you two now'

Harry went crimson as Dumbledore repeated what he told him about Hermione, where Hermione first glared at him in mock annoyance before beaming with a smile when Dumbledore agreed. As he left, she turned to Harry moved her seat closer to his bed.

'With both of us practicing hard we will surely be ready soon. I can't stand not knowing what's going on. Not being ready!'

Harry looked at her and saw a determination in her eyes he hasn't seen before. 'Mmm, I can relate to that, not being ready' Their conversation soon turned to less important things. Their common goal has lit a fire in them that will drive them towards it.

It was comforting to have a friend by his side, Harry thought as he smiled when Hermione took out notes she took for him from the classes he missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. We are coming up to Christmas now
> 
> I think next chapter might take a couple days but we will get a little further in the story.
> 
> Hope everyone reading it is still enjoying themselves


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a fan of this. I wanted this chapter to contain a lot more but I can't seem to write anything.
> 
> I will leave you with this and hope that the next chapter redeems the story somewhat.
> 
> As always, J K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter and his world

'That was impressive both of you. Really a great job. I think that will be it for today, you are almost ready and after Christmas you will try to defend against me trying to extract a memory from your mind - we will agree to the memory before hand of course, wouldn't want to pry into your private thoughts'

It was their final lesson with Dumbledore before Christmas. Tomorrow they'll be going home to their families for the break. Both of them were hoping that today would finally be when Dumbledore deems they're ready, yet they could hardly be disappointed when they only need to wait a couple weeks. No longer were they exhausted after the lessons, and they seemed much calmer. With Dumbledore's knack for teaching and the competitiveness between Hermione and Harry they were making leaps in progress.

'Thank you Professor, I think we should head off and finish packing. Merry Christmas sir.'

'Merry Christmas Harry, Ms Granger'

As they left Dumbledore's office they broke into their standard conversation, breaking apart their lesson and trying to fill the gaps from their understanding from each other. They would go over every detail, every emotion that they feel during an attack and how they repel it. They'd discuss their ways of protecting specific memories and how they could improve it.

Ever since the "bathroom incident", as they now called it, the two of them were inseparable. But it wasn't just them studying now, their friends would often join them in the library or when practicing spells. After finding out the such a simple charm was capable of taking down a mountain troll, it inspired them to follow in Harry's example. They would often be seen accompanied by their class mates from almost all the houses. The Slytherins still shunned them and anything do with Harry. Whether it was how they were raised, or rather who they were raised by, or if they truly adopted the beliefs that pureblood trumps all, no one could say for sure.

'Harry before we go in...'

'Hmm?' Harry mumbled as Hermione stopped him outside of the entrance to their common room.

'I wanted to, urm,' Hermione fiddled with her robes and shuffled a little looking anywhere but at Harry. Harry on the other hand found this side of Hermione very amusing.

'Hermione Granger at a loss for words? I never thought I'd see the day' He joked with the desired effect of snapping her back.

'Oh shush! I wanted to ask if you'd like to stay at my house over Christmas for a few days? You could come round on or after Boxing Day and maybe stay for a few days. I could show you around Crawley, there's a forest center nearby that always looks lovely in the winter, and the memorial gardens should be very nice, what with all the Christmas lights. My parents would love to meet you, they said so in their letters many times, so I'm sure they won't mind you staying. Do you think your aunt and uncle will let you? If they can't drop you off maybe I can ask my dad to come pick you up?'

Harry, shocked at first, was now smiling, trying really hard not to laugh. That's the Hermione he knew, firing hundred sentences a second. He has never been invited around anyone's house - then again he never had a close friend before.

'Hermione, calm down!' As he finally laughed. 'Of course I'd love to come and visit, and meet your parents. I will talk with my aunt and uncle as soon as we get back tomorrow' He then reached round and hugged her. 'Thank you'.

'Are you two coming in or not?! I've got places to be you know...' The Fat Lady guarding the entrance to Gryffindor's common room exclaimed. That shook both of them off of each other and they dragged themselves through the portrait ready to go home for a couple weeks.

_They both agreed Harry! Dad even said he's happy to pick you up the afternoon after Boxing Day, he's going to Surrey to pick some old records up!_

_Don't worry I'll obviously come with him so it isn't too awkward._

_What did your aunt and uncle say? Will they let you come?_

_It would be great if you could stay until New Years!_

_I really hope you can._

_It's only been a few days but it's weird not having you around._

_I look forward to seeing you soon Harry!_

_Love, Hermione_

_x x x_

Harry read the letter and bounded down the stairs after thanking Hedwig for flying to pick it up, to talk to his aunt and uncle.

'Aunt Petunia, a friend of mine from school invited me to stay with her for a few days after Christmas. Her parents agreed and her dad can pick me up. Would it be ok if go?'

Vernon and Petunia shared a look and Harry suddenly felt his spirits die down. They aren't going to let him go.

'Harry, it's great that you've been invited, but did that Professor not explain? The protection around the house, and you staying here keeps you hidden from that terrorist. It wouldn't be safe for you to leave. I'm really sorry.'

She looked sorry, Harry mumbled that he understands as he shuffled defeated back to his room. He was about to write to Hermione, thinking how best to explain this in a letter when he had a thought of contacting Dumbledore. If anyone could help here it would be him.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_I hope that you are having a good Christmas._

_I'm sorry to be writing just to ask for help, but Hermione invited me to stay with her for a few days._

_She was very excited, and so was I, about it, and I would hate to disappoint her._

_My aunt reminded me about what is keeping me safe and why I can't just leave like that._

_Is there anyway that I can visit Hermione?_

_Thank you in advance Professor and once again sorry to disturb your Christmas, I do feel a little silly asking for something so trivial._

_With best regards,_

_Harry P._

Harry read the letter before asking Hedwig to deliver it as quickly as she can. He did feel a little silly asking Dumbledore for help. He definitely didn't like disturbing his Christmas, he probably had a family he was spending his time with too, Harry thought.

'I do hope there's some way around this'

It was with complete shock when Harry walked downstairs the next day to have lunch, that he spotted Professor Dumbledore sitting at the dinner table talking with his aunt.

'Professor?'

'Afternoon Harry, had a bit of a lay in today?'

'I had a really early breakfast and just went to my room to read. Professor what are you doing here? Oh! I've sent Hedwig to you with a letter yesterday.'

'Yesterday you say? You have a very fast owl Harry. I received your letter around 2am today. I believe I might have a solution too. I have visited the Grangers earlier today to inform them somewhat. Don't look so frightened Harry' Dumbledore chuckled. 'They took it much better than I expected and their offer still stands. I have something to give you too. It's a device of my own making.'.

Dumbledore handed Harry a circular medallion, dark bronze with a red center.

'This here is a sort of homing device. It is tied to myself. If you're ever in any danger all you need is to hold it and ask for help. It will allow me to apparate to you. I must warn you though that it has limited use. It varies, but I have not been able to find a material that is capable of storing the magical potential indefinitely without burning up. This here is made of a specific alloy that is unfortunately difficult to synthesise.'

'Professor, that's... thank you.' Harry was taken aback by this. Not just by the fact that Dumbledore responded to his letter so quickly, but also by the fact that he cares so much about Harry's safety to give him something like this.

'No thanks needed Harry, building relationships, having friends as close as you and Ms Granger, those things are not trivial. Not when it is your happiness on the line. I do hope you never have to use the medallion Harry.'

'I think I will be on my way now.' Dumbledore turned to Petunia 'Mr Granger said he can be here around 2pm the day after Boxing Day, I believe he will arrive with Ms Granger'.

'Ms Granger? It's a girl that invited you over Harry?' Harry felt his face heat up and just mumbled his response. Dumbledore just chuckled.

'The two are quite inseparable at school. Happy Christmas' Dumbledore winked and with that he turned and disappeared from their dining room.

_Granger's Residence - Morning that same day_

'Hermione dear could you see who's at the door please?' Hermione's mum called whilst she was preparing breakfast.

Hermione dashed towards the door and opened it to the sight of Albus Dumbledore.

'Professor? What are you doing here? Everything ok?'

'Good morning Ms Granger, yes everything is quite alright. As to why I am here. I have received an owl early this morning from Harry...'

'Is he okay? He's not in trouble, or hurt, is he??'

'No no. I assure you that he is also quite alright. There is just a little snag that I wish to discuss with your parents I assume they are home?'

'Of course Professor, come on in'

Hermione was nervous. She gathered that the little "snag" relates to Harry coming to visit her. But why would Professor Dumbledore personally visit. A multitude of scenarios flashed through her head as she led Dumbledore through her house.

'Mum, this is...'

'Mr Dumbledore, it's nice to see you again. I hope the circumstances are different this time'. Hermione's mum smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand, much to Hermione's confusion.

'How do you... mum, you know Professor Dumbledore?'

'Mhm, your headmaster paid us a visit in November. He, urm, told us about the incident you were involved in with a troll.'

Hermione paled at that. She chose not to tell her parents about it. She was so worried that they would take her away from Hogwarts. She didn't want that to happen, and so she avoided that detail when she talked about Harry coming to find her during Halloween.

'Y-you knew? Why didn't you say anything?'

'Well, your dad and I actually had a bet going on when you'd tell us. I must say I'm disappointed though, I lost that bet when you didn't tell us on the drive back.' Her mum smiled at her which allowed some colour to return to Hermione's face. 'It's alright darling, I know how nervous you must have been about telling us. So, Mr Dumbledore, would you care for a coffee or tea? I trust my Hermione hasn't been part of any other dangerous situations.'

Dumbledore chuckled at the levity with which she said this. During his last visit both Mr and Mrs Granger wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world when they found out about the danger that Hermione found herself in. It took Dumbledore a great deal of explaining of what Hermione's life would be like if she left Hogwarts. At mentioning the strong friendship that she had, her parents were conflicted about taking her to another school too - who's to say she won't be in danger from trolls there too!

'A tea will be perfect Mrs Granger. I do have something to discuss with yourself and your husband, and it pains me to say that it does, at least in a way, concern Ms Granger's safety.'

Her mum's eyes lost all the levity they had and were at once replaced with seriousness. She just nodded. Hermione on the other hand sighed silently - _'This must be about Harry'_ she thought to herself.

'Dan is just taking a shower after his run, he should be down any minute.'

'I should say that your daughter is not in any direct danger as of yet. However, and I can see that she has already guessed this, it is about young Harry coming to stay here. There is a story you should hear, and if you still intend on having Harry over I would like to offer protection on your house.'

'Hermione hasn't been fighting trolls again has she?' Hermione's dad's voice could.be heard from the door. 

'Daaad...' 

'Good morning Mr Granger, I think we should sit down for this it might take a while.'

As they sat Dumbledore sipped his tea and began his story. He told them about Voldemort, explaining the dark times they themselves experienced all those years ago. How Dumbledore formed an organisation that fought against him. Hermione jumped in explaining that Dumbledore defeated a dark lord at the end of WW2. The Granger's looked at Dumbledore with new found respect after that revelation. When the topic turn to the Potter's, going into hiding after Voldemort tried to recruit them. How they were then targeted. When talking about the fate of Harry's parents both Mrs Granger and Hermione cried openly. Mr Granger was getting angry, and when they found out that it was Voldemort's goal to kill Harry they were stunned into silence.

'Voldemort is not dead. He has delved into realms of magic that will allow him to return. He will also target Harry once more when he is back. For that reason he is in constant danger. This danger now, will encompass his friends. I must stress that whether Ms Granger remains Harry's friend or not, she will always be in danger from Lord Voldemort. He abhors muggleborns.'

They sat in silence for a while. Hermione's parents absorbing what they have been told. The dangers that their daughter will face were not something they expected when they found out she's a witch. Yet they know that they will lose their daughter if they took her from that world. It's where she belongs. It's where she found her first friend, this wasn't something they could take from her. It isn't like this Harry goes out looking for danger. He had a target on him since he was a baby. Both parents felt their hearts go out to the boy.

Hermione on the other hand had a steely look. A look of determination. She was bracing herself for her parents to try and talk her out of going back to Hogwarts. Of dropping Harry as a friend. She knew that would not happen. He saved her life! She would never be able to tell him that they cannot be friends. It was Hermione's mum that spoke first, and what she said made Hermione tear up with joy.

'How long will it take to put up the protections Mr Dumbledore? We offered to pick Harry up a day after Boxing Day.' She looked to Dan as she spoke who silently nodded his approval. Dumbledore relaxed, he, just like Hermione, was preparing for the worst and it would be outside of his power to convince the parents to let their only daughter be part of anything dangerous.

'I can have them done in half an hour. They will not be as potent as the ones around Harry's house. However, they will hold long enough for reinforcements to arrive.'

'Reinforcements?' The Grangers both asked. Dumbledore just gave them a smile.

'Myself.'

With that Dumbledore stood and asked Dan to lead him to their garden where he began casting spells and placing runes on the ground. Hermione followed him round trying to decipher the runes, or pick up a spell that he used - it even looked like Dumbledore exaggerated the wand movements so that she could see them better. Once a teacher, always a teacher. Hermione thanked Dumbledore and ran up to her room - she had to plan what Harry and her would do when he visited!

At the door, Emma, as she was saying goodbye asked something that was niggling at the back of her head.

'Mr Dumbledore? I presume it isn't quotidian of a headmaster to take such an interest in his students?' There is something else going on here isn't there?'

'Mrs Granger, I care for Harry a great deal. His parents, they-they were good friends of mine. I promised to protect them, keep them safe and it is heart wrenching that I was unable to do that. That for all that Albus Dumbledore stands for, I couldn't keep them alive. Harry, he is a sweet boy, rapidly growing up to be a great man. In all my power, I aim to keep at least part of my promise. I will keep him safe. He is also our chance - the only chance I suspect, at peace. He doesn't know it yet, but I believe that he will lead the magical world into a better future, a future that is inclusive of all, and if I am not mistaken your daughter, she will be right alongside him. They both have an astounding moral compass that is necessary in our world, and Harry has the means to bring about the changes that others don't have the power to push through.'

'That is-that's a lot riding on someone so young.'

'It is why he doesn't know it all yet. He will soon. I don't plan to keep things secret from him unless it is absolutely necessary. I found that resentment grows strong when you keep secrets from others. Thank you for allowing Harry to visit, I know that this will mean a great deal to him. Goodbye Mrs Granger.'

Emma stood at the door for a while. She couldn't imagine the amount of responsibility that will be dropped on someone so young. As much as she was scared about Hermione, she was also proud that she would stand by her friends no matter what - even in circumstances as terrifying as these.

_December 27th_

As usual, Harry woke early. Today though he was out of bed instantly, rushing around his room gathering some clothes, a couple books, his wand even thought he couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts, and finally the medallion from Dumbledore. He was wary of wearing it at night in case he called out during a nightmare. As he finished packing he took his bag with him downstairs intent on picking up a book and waiting for Hermione and her dad to come pick him up.

He wasn't really reading, he hadn't turned a page in half an hour. No, Harry was going through every scenario possible of meeting Hermione's parents. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he knew that he wanted to make a good impression on them. They raised Hermione he kept telling himself. Not that it helped because another voice in his head kept saying that Dudley and him were raised by the same people and they weren't exactly alike. 

There was also the notion at the back of his mind that he was a danger, he was putting a target on them by going. He was putting Hermione in danger by even being her friend. And again his internal dialogue went on She's already in danger being a Muggleborn. But is she now in more danger than before? And on and on it went. 

It was as if he was shot with a lightning when he bolted from his seat and towards the door when he heard the knock. He straightened himself, took a deep breath to calm his nerves and opened the door.

He didn't have a lot of time to take in what he saw, he was about to introduce himself to Mr Granger but before he got past the first word he felt the wind being knocked out of him as Hermione crashed into him.

'Harry!'

In that brief moment Harry forgot that Mr Granger was standing there, he forgot his nervousness, was close to forgetting a lot of things.

'Dear you might wanna let the young man brief it'll do us no good if you squeeze the life out of him.'

He looked at the scene in front of him with a smile. He knew Hermione made a good friend, even before he had to spend 2 hours in the car with her talking about Harry. It was Harry this and Harry that, rarely mentioning any of her other friends. What he didn't realise was just how happy Hermione was to have this young man as a friend, and her beaming smile and the bone crushing hug he just witnessed showed him enough.

'Harry I presume?' he said reaching out his hand and smiling at Harry.

'Yes sir, I'm Harry Potter sir.' Harry shook Mr Granger's hand. Feeling a little flustered.

'Well Harry my name's Dan, you can call me Dan, I never could get used to being called sir. Pleasure to me you. Feel like I know all about you from Hermione already.' 

' Urm, Dan-sir, not sure if I can do that. It's been almost half a year and I can't stop tripping up and calling Professor Dumbledore - Mr Dumbledore' He chuckled at that feeling some of his nervousness ebb away. Looking to Hermione he added with a smile 'you talked about me?'

'Only a little' she replied quietly hiding her face. 

'2 hour journey' Dan coughed which made Harry laugh and made Hermione turn crimson red. 

As Harry laughed the remaining nervousness disappeared from his body. Dan's jokes and happy mood made Harry feel much better.

'I'm packed already, just need to say bye to my aunt and uncle and grab my bag. Would you like to come in?' Dan and Hermione followed Harry in through to the living room where his uncle was watching TV and his aunt reading some sort of magazine.

'Eghm, aunt Petunia, Hermione and her dad are here. I'll be urm, I'll be going now.'

'Oh Hi Mr Granger right? Where are my manners... would you like anything to drink before you set off?' Aunt Petunia stood to greet Dan, uncle Vernon followed behind.

'No no that's alright, thank you for the offer. We best be off, my wife is making dinner and I'd hate to be late. Don't you worry we'll keep an eye on Harry and make sure he's okay'.

They just nodded at that and followed to exchanged pleasantries whilst Harry grabbed his bag. His uncle seeing Harry turn to him.

'You'll behave boy right? We're to pick you up on 1st of January. Probably be there at midday. Was nice meeting you Mr Granger.' With that he turned back to his sofa. Harry said goodbye and led Hermione and Dan back to the front door.

Dan watched the exchange with a slight disapproving frown. No emotion, now handshake or anything. Just told the young man to behave and turned away. He tried to piece together the puzzle of Harry's home life but was left clueless without more information. He might try getting Harry to open up a little to him over the next few days.

As they got in the car Dan checked that both kids had their seat belts on and set off towards Crawley. As they drove he decided to get to know Harry a little more from the horse's mouth rather than taking Hermione's word on it all.

'So Harry, I hear that you play some wizard sport? Hermione tried explaining the rules but I guess she's not really into sports that much'

Hermione then watched as Harry explained the rules of Quidditch and the position he played.

'I'm a big fan of sports you see Harry. Well fitness in general. Keeps the body healthy. You know, if you'd like you can join me on my runs - it might be a bit cold but any sort of training can't hurt. Might even help you with Quidditch.'

Harry thought about it for a second, he was used to running - usually away from bullies but still. He also thought that it would definitely help him keep fit when he's not practicing for Quidditch, so he readily agreed.

Hermione was beaming at how well her dad and Harry were getting on. The journey was nothing like she feared. There was no awkwardness, no animosity from her dad. It was great. It was also nice to see Harry get so animated when he talked about Quidditch. His passion was evident.

And with that the journey carried on in pleasant conversation. Talking about their Christmas, Hogwarts, and their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Hope that read better than it does in my head...


	9. The Grangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to take so long to write.
> 
> I just couldn't bring myself to type anything for a few days.
> 
> But here we go. Things are happening!
> 
> As always reviews are very welcome, criticism anything I screwed up on... let me know
> 
> I started using " instead of ' for dialogue btw :)
> 
> As always Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling I'm just a lowly fan.

He didn't know what to expect. As Dan was parking the car, Harry tried to take in Hermione's house, her home, the area she grew up in. Of course he knew that dentists were well paid, he just never put two and two together. The entire area looked peaceful and calm as if time around them has slowed down. As they were driving in, Harry tried to take as much in as possible - he noticed many people, walking their dogs or jogging, or just walking with their friends or family through the neighborhood. He saw kids playing in well-kept playgrounds and parks. What he saw was that no one seemed in a rush. It was a stark contrast to Privet Drive with its run-down parks and everybody bustling around trying to get somewhere.

The house itself looked ordinary, most houses in Britain do. It is uncommon to come across one that really stands out. Yet there was something about it. There were tall thuja trees along the fences, the grass was kept tidy but clearly not in a obsessive way. There were flower beds near the house - though nothing growing there this time of year. The garden surrounded the house, that's what surprised Harry the most.

Hermione payed close attention to Harry as they neared her home. She kept shooting glances at him to see his reaction to it all. She would smile every time she caught him wide-eyed looking out the window trying to take everything in.

"Well kids, we're here. Do you wanna show Harry in? Your mum must be dying to meet him now.

"I've got your bag Harry don't worry. Be right behind you" Dan didn't even let Harry speak up before shutting him down.

With that the kids got out the car and Hermione, grabbing Harry's hand ran towards her house. Leaving Harry no choice but to run with her.

"Come on Harry! I'll introduce you to mum and show you round the house."

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement and Harry found it infectious and so as they reached the kitchen he was smiling wildly and was too focused on Hermione to be nervous about meeting her mum.

It was easy to tell that this was Hermione's mum. She sat cross-legged on a stool in the kitchen, one hand stirring something that smelled delicious in the pot, and with the door she held up a novel. She had the same brown eyes as Hermione, as well as the same intensity whenever she read. The apple did not fall far from the tree here. Though Hermione's mum's hair was definitely better tamed compared to her daughter.

She spotted the kids as they ran into the kitchen. Both smiling and their cheeks red either from running in or the cold. _"Or Dan has already started embarrassing their daughter..."_

"Mum!"

"Hi honey, how was the drive? Was dad trying to be funny?" she asked as she put her book down and stood to hug Hermione.

Harry stood slightly awkward, before the woman turned to him and shot him a smile.

"And you must be Harry! I'm really happy to see you here, I've heard so much about you from Hermione in the last few months that I feel like I know you" and with that she took a few steps towards Harry and hugged him. If she noticed the boy stiffen up she didn't say anything and as she released him Harry spotted a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hi Mrs Granger, it's nice to you meet you too.

"You have a lovely house" he added rather shyly.

"Aren't you sweet, thank you Harry. But we can't have any of the Mrs Granger, makes me feel really old you know. So call me Emma" she replied as she waved her hand at being called Mrs Granger.

"I'll try Mrs-I'll try" he caught himself and just shook his head to which Emma let out a small laugh.

"Well, Hermione why don't you show Harry round the house and where he'll be sleeping and then come down for dinner alright?"

"Sure mum, come on Harry!" She grabbed his hand again and took him running through the house again.

Harry acting as if he was winded and completely out of breath - "Hermione! Do we have to run everywhere?"

She didn't respond and just went on showing him the house.

"Here we have the dining room/living room, used to be two separate rooms but my parents knocked down the wall between them. Here is a downstairs bathroom - there's a shower here if one upstairs is taken.

"All the bedrooms are upstairs, this is my parents' room. This here is a study/library. I'm sure we'll spend some time there, my parents got loads of new books that I can't wait to get my hands on. The upstairs bathroom is through that door over there.

"Here is my room and right opposite is the guest bedroom where you'll be sleeping. Oh look dad brought your bag up here already."

Hermione was animated as she showed him all the rooms around the house. Harry couldn't help but marvel at how much it felt like a real home. It wasn't clinically clean like his house at Privet Drive, but it's not like it was a mess either. A happy balance, showing that someone actually lived here. He noticed that there were a lot of book cases along the walls in most rooms.

"Wow Hermione, no wonder you know everything about everything with all these books!"

"Yes well, we all love books! We tend to keep running out of space for them. That's why you'll find bookcases literally everywhere" she laughed.

Raising his eyebrow and giving Hermione a little smile "So, do I get to see your room then?"

"Mhm, sure"

She could feel that she was blushing. It was just her room. Why was she nervous? It's Harry. He won't laugh at me will he?

As she battled with her thoughts she quietly and slowly led Harry towards her room, hesitating slightly as she opened the door.

"Well, here's my room"

Harry looked around. This was Hermione's room? He didn't know what to expect and he didn't think he would be surprised anymore today. Yet here he was standing in Hermione's room and it looked like nothing he imagined. Yes she had plenty of books all over the room and a desk with her work spread out on it. The room was a very nice shade of green, bright and peaceful. There was a piano in her room, and Harry made a mental note to ask her to play something for him. Her bed was lined with plush toys, and when Harry's eyes reached them Hermione stammered out feeling embarrassed.

"They're really comforting"

"I'm not saying anything" he just replied as he grinned at her. It was not what he expected, but this was Hermione's room - he was just happy she showed him it him. "Although they do take up most of your bed, how do you even find space to sleep?"

"Oh shush as she nudged his side. You're really not making fun of me?"

Harry turned to her, eyes wide-open, a slight bewildered look on his face.

"Hey, of course not! Why would I?"

That's all it took. She hugged him and reveled in the feeling of having a true friend.

"Thank you Harry."

* * *

The dinner was a success to everybody concerned. The Grangers did their best to make Harry feel comfortable. Make him feel at home. Dan and Emma would ask Harry all sorts of questions about school and what his lesson are like. They would listen to his favourite subjects and listen to him praising their daughter for her achievements. Hermione would blush at every single compliment but she would also fire back telling her parents that Harry was the only real competition she had in her lessons. They would talk about authors and books they all enjoy. Harry shocking them all by having read the _Meditations_. Which led to Dan discussing the virtues described by Marcus Aurelius and what Harry's take was on the philosophy of stoicism. It definitely did not feel like talking to a boy who wasn't even 12 years old yet.

With the dinner over, they all thanked Emma for the delicious meal and Harry tried to insist on helping out in cleaning up. Fruitlessly though neither Dan or Emma were having it and Dan tidied up in the end. With the dinner out of the way, they broached the subject they have been meaning to for a while.

"We would like to thank you Harry. For saving Hermione. Your headmaster, he came round and told us what happened, and we really don't know how to thank you properly. Hermione, she could have... no, I can't even say it." With that Emma slightly teary, stood up and lent over Harry sitting fidgeting in his chair and hugged him.

"I

"I don't really now how to respond, but it really is no problem. I just reacted to the situation, and was lucky, really really lucky. I can't imagine myself not doing it again if Hermione's ever in danger though" he added that last part with a look of steely determination.

"Harry, we also know the dangers you face. Mr Dumbledore explained it to us and we know that you might be feeling like you're putting us in danger. We just want you to know that he also explained what sort of danger we'd be in regardless if you and Hermione were friends or not. We you though we were able to have our house protected and, well it makes me sleep better knowing that both the women in my life are under this protection."

Harry digested this. He couldn't deny feeling that he was inviting danger into their home. But with Dumbledore's reassurance he felt safer for it. Now hearing Dan say that they don't intend to place any blame on him for it he was relieved. He smiled and nodded at Hermione's dad. "Thank you, Dan."

With that they sat in silence for a while. Hermione looking at Harry with misty eyes after being reminded of the dangers he is bound to face. Emma not looking any better, wondering how such a sweet boy could have such a difficult and hard life. Eventually Dan broke the silence

"Well with that morbid conversation out of the way, let's watch some cheesy Christmas film and have a hot chocolate!"

* * *

"Harry! You startled me. What are you doing up this early?"

"Oh. I'm sorry Mr-Dan, didn't mean to startle you. I always get up early, it's just a habit. Thought I'd make myself useful and prepare breakfast."

Dan looked quizzically at Harry, thinking to himself _"What a strange kid"_. Eventually he smiled at Harry.

"So, you wanna take me up on that offer for a run? I've got a spare head torch so we won't be tripping over anything."

"Yeah sure, I'll just quickly change."

With that Harry rushed upstairs and changed into something more comfortable for running. He decided that a long sleeve top is necessary though - it's still winter.

"Right, you good Harry? Any idea at what sort of running level you're at? No? That's no problem, let's just start I'll set a steady pace and we can just see how you feel after 15 minutes?"

When 15 minutes went by, Dan found that Harry is definitely made of tougher stuff. He was barely out of breath and looked ready to carry on.

"You're in really good shape Harry, how about we do another 15 minutes a bit faster and call it then."

"Thanks, I guess training for Quidditch helped a lot" Harry said.

"Well, this will help even more. I can imagine wizards not really enjoying physical exercise when they can accomplish everything with a flick of stick. I find that after exercise you always, no exceptions, you always feel better. Not to mention the runner's high after finishing a race!"

"Hmm I can see that. I can't imagine telling some of my friends from school to run. They'd probably thing I've gone mental"

"Exactly, though having you running might finally get Hermione to join. I try often but she's never really consistent with it. So she doesn't see the benefits and thinks it's not useful."

"I can imagine getting her out of bed at this time is also difficult" harry said with a smile, to which Dan just laughed.

"Yeah that too."

They ran for a couple minutes in silence. After picking up the pace Harry found it more difficult to keep up the conversation between trying to catch his breath. Dan hoped to get to know the boy a bit more during these runs so he broke their silence again.

"Harry, I know that it's probably not my place, and trust me if you don't want to talk about it I won't push you to, I noticed a bit of, I don't know what to call it, maybe distance? Yeah, a bit of distance between your aunt and uncle, and you?"

Harry stumbled a bit as he run, forgetting to move his legs when the question caught him off guard. He thought on it for a bit. He didn't really talk to anyone about it before. Eventually he made his mind up - this was a man that raised Hermione and in his opinion she was definitely a great person.

"I-"

Another thirty seconds passed as they ran, Dan waiting patiently for Harry to gather his thoughts, knowing full well it must be a difficult subject.

"It's who I am. I never knew what it was until I find out that I was a wizard. Until then I just figured that it was always like that, they had their own son who had their attention and because they weren't my parents I was just there. When I found out I was a wizard, and that my mum was too, it started to put things into perspective more. I think- I think it was jealousy at first, it forced my mum and my aunt to grow apart. Then, well, my aunt and uncle aren't biggest fans of things that are out of ordinary, so the jealousy turned into contempt or fear, I'm not sure. In the end they took me in, how much of that was Dumbledore's doing I'm not sure, but they gave me a home and protection.

"There's this guy at school, Draco Malfoy. He's a real bully. He comes from a family of wizards, and thinks he is better than everyone else. I look at him and sometimes think if that's what I'd be like if I went to live with a wizarding family.

"You're right though, the distance is there. It won't ever disappear I don't think. But they're still my family and they took me in."

"You really need to read some books tailored for your age instead of philosophy classics Harry. That's a more mature response than I expected of, well of anyone at any age really.

"Phew, right let's stop here and walk the rest of the way that was 7km Harry, in 38 minutes. I am mightily impressed. Nice to have a running buddy that can keep up."

The two walked back towards the house. With Dan giving Harry pointers on recovery and frequency he should run at to get better at it. As well as running technique and many other things. Harry also realised that Dan was right, he felt so much better after the run. Any grogginess he had when he woke up was gone. He felt energised even though he just expended a lot of energy.

Before coming into the house Dan put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks for talking to me Harry. We're really happy that Hermione found a friend and we really want to get to know you better."

"That's alright sir, it was, hmm, good I think, to put that into words. I should thank you too"

"It's no problem Harry, none at all, but... what did I tell you about calling me sir" Dan laughed to break the tension.

Harry just smiled.

"Sorry."

* * *

"Good run you two?"

Emma piped up as they entered the kitchen. Both her and Hermione sat around the island in the kitchen finishing the breakfast that Harry prepared earlier.

"Yeah it was great, Harry even kept up for the whole run. Gonna say it again, mightily impressive".

"I definitely feel full of energy now!"

"I did tell you."

Hermione looked between them. The smile she was wearing as she watched Harry interact with her Dad reached her eyes and brightened her whole face. He's only been here a couple days and he has won both her parents over. They saw exactly what she did, he was a kind and a thoughtful boy. When Emma came down to find the breakfast already prepared she just shook her head and checked with Hermione if it was Harry's doing.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she changed her expression.,

"You two are gonna gang up on me to get to join your runs now aren't you. Mum! There's two of them now!" Hermione complained in an over-exaggerated whiny voice.

All three of them laughed at her antics and Emma responded "Well honey, exercise is good for you, I'm not gonna stop them. But I will send them both to shower, off with you you both smell!"

The laughter continued before they cooled down enough to have their showers.

* * *

"You ever gonna believe me? I keep telling you, I really am enjoying myself. I've honestly not had this much fun in, well, never really" Harry replied with faked exasperation.

Now that it stopped snowing the two of them decided to go for a walk. Hermione was very keen to show Harry the local park and to just play outside in the snow. It's been too long since she had someone her age to do that with. So just after lunch she took Harry's hand and dragged him out of the house towards the park.

Harry could see why she liked this place so much. It really was beautiful, even now covered in a solid, fluffy layer of fresh snow it just looked magical. A small pond in the middle frozen over, trees devoid of leaves covered in a white frost. The park would have been empty if it wasn't for the two friends. Both with red cheeks, wrapped up in many layers to keep the chill away, and wet. Wet from playing in the snow, as evident by the numerous snowmen and multiple snow angels dotted around the park. It was then that Hermione, once again asked Harry whether he was enjoying his time at her house.

"You know your mum has already invited me for Easter and part of summer holidays?"

"She did?!"

Harry nodded with a smile.

"Well go on, you can't just say that. Will you think about it? I mentioned it to her in passing before the New Year's Eve party."

Harry just chuckled.

"What do you think? Of course I said yes! I'd miss you too much if I had to spend 2 months away" he added with a wink.

Hermione stopped, took Harry a couple steps to realise she was no longer beside him.

"Hermione?"

"I'd miss you too Harry" she said before giving Harry a hug.

Both smiling when they separated.

"Shall we head back now? It's getting dark, I'm sure your parents won't like it if we stay out much longer."

"Mhm, yeah, yeah we should, come on then"

They managed a few steps before everything went to hell. Harry suddenly dropped to his knees with a piercing scream as he clutched his forehead. Hermione panicking dropped right beside him trying to get him up. _"What was happening? He can't be here. He can't be here"_ She kept repeating to herself. She had to get Harry up, he needed her right now and she was not going to freeze this time. She tugged on Harry's arm to get him up and he pushed himself up whilst gritting his teeth.

"Hermione. Run. He's here."

They saw him. Hovering above ground menacingly with a hood over his head and his cloak billowing behind him. It suddenly seemed darker and colder, he was still a couple hundred meters away advancing on them.

"Harry! Run!"

She pulled him with him and they turned to run. They didn't get far before they couldn't move. He must have immobilised them.

Harry could see Hermione's tears in the corner of his eye. It lit something inside him and he broke out of the spell. It was his turn to pull on Hermione. Then he saw it a bolt of energy hitting her in the back propelling her through the air landing twenty meters away in the thick snow.

"HERMIONE!"

Harry pulled his wand out but realised there was nothing he could do. He grabbed hold of the medallion "Help. Please we need help" He begged almost silently. At the same time the hooded figure raised his wand and shot a spell at Harry to bind him.

Harry braced himself for impact and closed his eyes. One second. Two. It didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of him holding up his wand. A perfect circle of melted snow around him, the ground steaming. The hooded figure hesitated for a moment, but they raised their wand and stood firm.

"You really want to do this Quirinus? You must know you can't succeed here. Especially not alone."

A shiver went down Harry's spine when he heard a hollow metallic cackle from the hooded figure.

"Oh Dumbledore, but I'm not alone. My master is always with me. He has shared his knowledge, his power. You think you can stand against us you old fool."

"Shared his power? Or used you to advance his aim. I know what you are after and you will not get it. You were an intelligent man before this, your ambition will be your downfall."

"ENOUGH"

Then it began. Harry has never witnessed a magical duel before. It was mesmerising, he now understood why Dumbledore was revered in the magical community. He was firing spells with startling accuracy, the magical display was mesmerising. Harry was transfixed he realised that he couldn't move. He could see Dumbledore getting the upper hand, he didn't even move from his spot. Quirinus must have noticed it too because he fired off a blast and disappeared into the shadows. Dumbledore shot spells after him but they were swallowed by the shadow.

"Harry, are you ok my boy?"

Harry found that he could move again, he turned and sprinted towards Hermione.

"Hermione, be okay. Please be okay, oh god. Don't let her be dead, she can't."

"Harry..."

"Professor do something!"

"I will. Harry, she's alive. She's just unconscious, let me _Rennvervate_ " he said has he pointed his wand at Hermione who's eyes flew open as she scrambled in the snow to move away. Before she could move though Harry was upon her hugging her and repeating over and over "You're ok, You're ok"

"H-Harry, what happened?" She asked quietly, still frightened, looking around.

"Come on you two I will get you back home, your parents will want an explanation and I think this story shouldn't be repeated."

"Hermione are you hurt? Can you stand?" Harry kept looking at her with such worry in his eyes that she couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

"Mhm, I'm just bruised I think, and cold" she said as she shivered.

"Ah, I can help with that" Professor Dumbledore said as he cast a warming charm on both of them. "That should do it. Hold onto my arm I will apparate us from here."

* * *

"They've been gone awfully long, you think I should go get them?" Dan asked his wife as they were finishing up in the kitchen.

"They'll be back soon honey I'm sure they're on their..."

POP

"What the...!"

"Mr Dumbledore? Harry! HERMIONE!" Emma screamed as she saw a disheveled Hermione and a clearly shaken Harry on Dumbledore's arm. "What happened? Are you two ok? Did someone hurt you?"

Dumbledore sighed as he watched Emma bustling over the two kids.

"Physically I think they are ok. Though, they may be a bit shaken still. Harry used the medallion I gave him to call for help before anything sinister could happen. I think we should sit for this, I might need the Harry's and Ms Granger's input for what happened before I appeared."

Dan and Emma took both kids to the table and wrapped them in blankets.

"Hermione, Harry, what happened?"

It was Dan's turn to ask. He looked at them with fear in his eyes.

"We-we were in the park nearby, I was showing Harry around and we played in the snow and then..." Hermione couldn't say anymore as she sobbed. Emma reached round and pulled her into a motherly embrace.

"I-I felt it. I felt him. Voldemort was there. My scar, it exploded with pain and I collapsed, Hermione tried getting me up and we ran for it but he immobilised us. We couldn't move.

"I-I broke through his spell and pulled Hermione to try and get away but he shot a spell at her, and she landed in the snow" Harry continued on from Hermione, every word painful to get out. Stumbling over what he was saying. This is what he feared. His friends getting hurt because of him.

"I took my wand out, but knew I couldn't do anything and I called for help using the medallion from Professor Dumbledore." He finished

"Hmm, I arrived and took over from there. Quirinus escaped."

"Quirinus?" Dan asked, "thought you said it was Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Quirinus. Quirinus Quirrell - he is, or rather was a teacher at Hogwarts, and he is now possessed by the spirit of Lord Voldemort. I never expected that to happen. Though because of his possession he was seriously under-powered. Which is why he fled. As to the question we're all wanting to know the answer to. I don't know how he found Harry. It's possible he knew that Harry was visiting Ms Granger and found your address. He didn't trip any wards but he managed to catch them in the park.

"I'm very sorry Harry. I suspected him after your episode in the Defense lesson. But he wasn't possessed then and I pushed that thought aside. I guess after Voldemort failed to break into your mind during the lesson. He realised he needed to be in closer proximity to you and possessed Quirinus."

Dumbledore looked his age. His eyes dropped. His shoulders sagged. His head fell forward.

"Sir, Professor, thank you for helping us. I- was that really Quirrell?"

At Dumbledore's nod, Dan spoke again "A teacher? How did that even happen? Do your staff not get screened or something before they are offered a job?!" he asked a little too forcefully. He didn't want to lose control. Especially not in front of the kids, he could see Harry beating himself up over this. Silently vowed to himself to have another talk with the boy.

It was a surprise when Hermione answered.

"He went travelling, couple years ago. He used to teach muggle studies, and I guess wanted the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts, but had no experience. So he went to get it. Must have come across Voldemort in his travels." She replied quietly and slowly as she was putting the pieces of the puzzle together in her head.

"Very good Ms Granger, impressive. You are of course correct. I refused the position to him since he had no field experience in the subject. Yet Quirinus was ambitious and decided he will travel and get the experience to be allowed the position he coveted so much.

"From my sources I understood that Voldemort was hiding out in Albania, where I assume that Quirinus came across him. The rest is just conjecture, but I believe Lord Voldemort promised him power, we all know that power corrupts."

"Professor? Will you take me back to Privet Drive before you go?" Harry asked quietly not lifting his head up.

"Harry. Harry, nonsense, look at me. This was not your fault. You and Hermione, you're both okay. Shaken after a horrible experience yes, but ok. We don't want to ask you to leave, on the contrary I think it would be best if you stayed. It will help both you and Hermione. You were to stay with us for another 2 days and I hope you will." Dan placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as he knelt in front of him.

Harry looked at him, he looked at everyone in the room. Eventually looking at Hermione her eyes silently asking, pleading for him to stay to not shut them out.

Eventually he nodded at Dan, who smiled.

"Thank you Harry, let's get you and Hermione a hot chocolate. Mr Dumbledore thank you, you saved them both. Would you like to stay for a drink, tea? Something stronger maybe?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"There is no need to thank me for coming to their aid. I wouldn't have it any other way. As for the drink I must decline, maybe another time. I should get back to the park and call our ministry to help with the clean up. A magical outburst like that is bound to have been noticed."

A few minutes of good byes and a couple handshakes later, Dumbledore disappeared from their house and Harry and Hermione were huddled together on the sofa with a hot drink. Both visibly shaken. It was a long time before Hermione finally spoke up.

"Harry, I can't imagine what it must've been like coming face to face with- with him. I've spent half of the time you've been here thanking you for so many things." she giggled and her face lit up with a smile. "I'll thank you again, you broke through that jinx, I still don't know how, and you stayed to help. That was really brave of you."

For a while Harry didn't say anything. He didn't think he deserved thanks, he didn't think he deserved any thanks from her.

"Hermione, I know you'll just tell me to shut up if I say this is my fault and that you shouldn't be thanking me" he heard Hermione giggle next to him. "But you did the same, you stayed and helped me up when I fell. You were very brave too. A real Gryffindor." He added with a small grin. With that he gathered his remaining courage and pulled his arm around her giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Despite today. I'm still enjoying my time here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet. Let me know if it's too long/short I'm not sure what
> 
> sort of length is acceptable.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave a review, if you didn't please leave a review :)
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
